


Vol 3 - Battle of the Boy Bands Season 2

by hgiel



Series: Boy Band Saga [4]
Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, H.O.T., K-pop, SM Town, YG Family
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hgiel/pseuds/hgiel





	1. Chapter 1

Tae Bin bows to the camera and straightens in front of a balcony over a large swimming pool.  
“Hello everyone, Im your new host Tae Bin. We’re here in the Jeju Hotel for season 2 of Battle of the Boy Bands. The last week was canceled due to...shittyness, and besides, Teddy fled the country with Sung Hoon. Anyway, we have brought our all stars back! Say hi to DBSG and K-Pop!”  
The camera pans out to show DBSG to his left, and K-Pop to his right.  
“Hello, we’re DBSG.” They bow.  
“Hello, we’re K-Pop.” They bow.  
“Im your new host.” Tae Bin goes on. “And as always we have our den mothers...Hee Jun and Kang Ta who haven’t left their rooms yet. As you can see, this season is different.”  
“I don’t see what’s different.” Young One muttered. “Since we got here everyone has been either bitching or fucking.”  
“Less fucking then I would like.” Micky added.  
“This time we’re staying in a hotel. And the contest each day will result in a member exchange, because we’re mixing the teams.”  
“What?” UKnow demanded.  
“Woo Hyun, Hero, Xiah, Max, and Ubin on the Pink team and Young One, Jumin, UKnow, Dong Hwa, and Micky on the Black team.”  
Max’s fingernails dug into Jumin’s arm. “We aren’t going to be on the same team.”  
“We weren’t before...” Jumin reminded, rubbing his hair.  
“Looks like the men against the puss-“ Young One stopped as Woo Hyun shot him a look.  
“What were you going to say?” Woo Hyun demanded.  
“Nothing! Fuck!”  
“No, tell me, you cock sucker.”  
“What you call me bitch?”  
“GET ON YOUR TEAMS NOW, FUCK.” Tae Bin screamed. “YOU THINK IM SE7EN? THIS BITCHING SHIT ISN’T GOING DOWN ON MY SHOW!”  
“Ill text you every time I can!” Xiah promised Micky, who reached in his pocket to turn off his cell.  
Hero hungrily kissed Uknow, taking a chunk out of his lip. Dong Hwa and Ubin hugged, and Ubin took his purse from Dong Hwa’s shoulder before following Woo Hyun to his new group. Slowly...the groups got in order. Kang Ta stumbled in to stand beside the Pink team, with his pants on backwards.  
“Where is Hee Jun?” Tae Bin demanded.  
“He said ‘Ya, tell Tae Bin that’.”  
“....What? That doesn’t make sense.”  
“Oh, he did this before.” Kang Ta flipped Tae Bin off.  
“Son of a....Okay, Pink team gets the left wing to themselves and the Black team gets the right wing. Go unpack and change into your team shirts.”  
“Is the camera off?” Xiah asked.  
“Yes.” Answered the camera man.  
“Okay, MICKY TURN YOUR PHONE BACK ON, I FILLED YOUR INBOX ALREADY!!!”  
“Lets get to our fucking rooms, quick...” Micky muttered leading his team away.  
The Pink team wandered away as well, leaving Max behind to watch Jumin’s back. As soon as they were out of sight, Jumin came back and took Max in his arms.  
“Don’t worry, as soon as we win, Ill make sure they let you in our team.”  
“What if our team wins? Hero might not trade me for Uknow....”  
“Well, there is no way you’ll win, and besides...Why wouldn’t he trade you? You are the weakest player.” Jumin said lovingly. “You my beloved weakest link, and I wont let us be apart for long.”  
“I love you!” Max cried into Jumin’s neck.

“Kyung Ah? Did you watch me on TV?” Tae Bin asked into his cell phone.  
“Yes...and you didn’t mention me.”  
“...How was I suppose to mention you?”  
“OKAY, NOW EVERY BITCH IN KOREA IS GOING TO THINK YOU ARE SINGLE. AND IM NOT HAVING THAT. ILL FIGHT THEM ALL OFF WITH A...FUCKING...MY FUCKING HANDS IF I HAVE TO!” She screamed.  
The door flung open and Hee Jun wandered in, with no shirt on.  
“Im going blind, put your clothes on, you fat fuck!” Tae Bin yelled.  
“WHAT!? WHO’S THERE?!” Kyung Ah screamed.  
“I think I have a rash, check this for me.” Hee Jun said, pulling his pants down.  
“OH SHIT DUDE, GET THAT THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!”  
“WHAT’S GOING ON?!” Kyung Ah screamed.  
“Hee Jun....YOU WHORING BITCH!” Kang Ta cried from the hall. “AND WITH THAT WIGGER?!” He cried running back to his hotel room with the Pink team.  
“NO BABY, IT ISN’T LIKE THAT, I THINK ITS CRABS!”

“It hasn’t been 10 minutes and he already starts calling me names...” Woo Hyun muttered, putting his clothes next to Xiah’s  
“You know he doesn’t mean it...” Xiah assured. “Not everyone can be as sensitive as my Micky....”  
Woo Hyun was about to point out how delusional Xiah was being when Kang Ta burst into the room and threw himself on a bed in tears. Before anyone could question him, Hee Jun burst in, naked.  
Everyone screamed, and Max passed out.

“WHAT HAPPENED?!” Jumin demanded, bursting into the clinic.  
“Max here had a bit of a scare...He’s fine though.” The doctor assured.  
“Oh thank goodness...” Jumin cried, and flung himself to Max’s side.  
Max jumped and pulled away. “Who’s that?!” He cried.  
“Oh, he’s gone blind, I forgot to mention that.”


	2. Chapter 2

"....Excuse me?" Jumin choked, blinking at Max as he waved a hand in front of his lover's face several times.

"It's temporary of course...selective blindness. His mind has chosen to block out anything he deems as a potential threat to his psyche..." the doctor explained, jotting a few things down on his clipboard. Jumin continued to stare at Max in disbelief, and the doctor muttered something about how seeing HeeJun naked would be a damn good reason to block out sight -- and then he quickly left the room.

"Baby...can you see me?!" Jumin cried, now grabbing Max by the shoulders and shaking him out of having no other options on how to react.

"AH! I don't want to be blinded again!" Max screamed, fighting Jumin away as he looked around frantically to try and see who was there. Jumin let go and stepped back, his hands hanging at his sides as he looked on blankly.

"If my boyfriend has blocked even me out...that means he thinks I'm damaging to his psyche..."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Give me the fucking toothbrush, Woo Hyun!" Young One barked, leaning forward to snatch Woo Hyun's toothbrush away from him as he was brushing his teeth with it.

"Back off, asswipe! Just because I share my body with you doesn't mean I have to share my toothbrush!" Woo Hyun retorted, pushing Young One away and into the bathroom door -- which knocked Micky onto the floor; then caused Ubin to fall back into Dong Hwa, then Dong Hwa fell back into U-Know, who fell back into Hero, who then bit U-Know for messing up his pre-bathroom-primping routine.

"OW!"

"You messed up my hair!"

"Fuck your hair, you just took a goddamn chunk out of my shoulder! Do you know how long it's going to take for my lip to heal after you took a peice out of that?! It took the doctor five hours to get it back into place! Fuck..." U-Know held his shoulder in pain, wincing as he glared back at his human-gnawing lover.

"Shouldn't have touched me!" Hero replied tartly, reaching forward to offer some help in examining and fixing the wound on U-Know's shoulder.

"Fine then...I won't touch you ever again, how's that?" U-Know growled, quickly turning to head off toward the room he and Hero shared -- or did until the door was slammed and locked behind him.

"Woo Hyun ah...can I stay in your room tonight?" Hero wailed from outside the bathroom.

"Su--"

"NO! You've been raped, manhandled, and kidnapped. I'm not going through that bullshit again! No one else stays in a room with you but me! I don't trust any of these little shits around you!" Young One interrupted, poking his head out of the bathroom before he reached over the mass of people on the floor still trying to get up -- pulling on Hero's newly acquired blond hair.

"You bastard!" Hero screamed, grabbing Young One's arm and opening his mouth as if he were going to take a chunk out of it.

"No no no! We're not doing this again!" Woo Hyun argued, dropping his toothbrush onto the counter before jumping in between his lover and team mate. "Young One...you called me names earlier...and you're still being a prick. We spent how many months together after the first show ended and it was amazing, now you're back to the same Young One I knew before we fell in love. I'll share a room with Hero for tonight...you need to cool down. Go to U-Know's room." Hero blinked.

"Sweet," Hero chirped, then bounded into the bathroom -- kicking everyone else out -- before slamming the door and locking it. "I'll be a few minutes! Don't mind me!"

"Fuck...fine, then. I'm tired of fighting with you Woo Hyun...but if he hurts you, that's it. I guess I don't have to shower or brush my teeth since I won't be making love to you tonight like I planned." With that, Young One smirked sarcastically and headed off in the direction of U-Know's room before kicking the door in and disappearing inside. Woo Hyun whimpered after Young One, now slightly regretting his decision. Two angry voices screamed at each other from down the hall, and what followed was the painful sounding crack of bone hitting bone -- and all was quiet after that.

"He'll get over it!" Hero said happily, the bathroom door flying open before Woo Hyun was dragged inside.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Baby...how was I supposed to mention you on the show if you're not even in it?" Taebin whispered, seated on his bed in the back of the van he and Kyung Ah had used that summer to travel all over South Korea.

"I'm your fucking girlfriend. You're not happy enough about that to scream it from the mountain tops?!" Kyung Ah replied through clenched teeth.

"Kyung Ah--"

"He called for you today."

"He who?"

"HE! That fucking number whore!"

"Se7en? D-Dong Wook ah?"

"I don't know his real name! I've always called him number whore!"

"Kyung Ah...don't do this...it's over with Se7en." Taebin sighed, slumping down and falling back onto his bed.

"Bullshit...he's there isn't he?"

"Kyung Ah...baby...look..." Taebin lifted a hand to cover his eyes and inhaled sharply. "I can't be with you if you can't trust me. We might as well break up now if you're always suspicious of me and Se7en...we're never getting back together. I have you. I've said my goodbyes to him and I want my new life to be with you. Why can't you understand that and continue questioning--"

"My doctor is on the other line...hold on."

"...What? Why?" There was a click as Taebin's voice was cut off and put on hold. Now Taebin could say he was getting worried. A few moments later, Kyung Ah returned.

"I have to go."

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"They came back..."

"What are you talking about?"

"They came back..."

"Who did?"

"Not who..."

"Okay what then?"

"The results. I'm pregnant." Another click, and this one was followed up by a dial tone. Pulling the phone away, all Taebin could do was stare at it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Goddamnit Xiah..." Micky spat, glaring at his phone as he scrolled through his inbox -- which was at the limit of 5,000 text messages, 3,000 voice mails, and 200 of both stuck in transit while waiting to be delivered.

"Are you coming to bed?" Dong Hwa cooed sleepily, an invisible thought bubble above his head of Ubin in a Sailormoon outfit before he giggled at it. He remembered that night, oh yes.

"Tsch...you expect me to sleep in that bed with you? I'm sleeping on the floor...I like hard places better."

"Then you and Xiah aren't good together."

"Mind your business Fong Dua." Micky tossed his phone onto his pile of clothes in the corner, then kicked his blanket across the floor to the other side of the bed where he would have been sleeping had he not opted to take the floor instead.

"It's Dong Hwa!"

"Whatever. Go to sleep Hong Dwa."

"Dong--"

"...Caw, caw!" Micky chuckled at his own stupid joke, then shook his head and settled himself on the floor as he tugged his blanket over him.

"If I'm a crow...you're a mouse."

"Shut the fuck up, I hate that goddamn mouse and Disney can go to hell. I'm KY he's KEY!" Micky knew he would now have a bitter sleep as he heard Dong Hwa giggling behind him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You put curlers in my hair..." Woo Hyun squeaked, gazing at himself into Hero's leopard print mirror as he heard Hero scuffling into bed.

"It'll look cute when it's done in the morning. Much better than those braids you had before...that was so ghetto and early 90s..."

"Well this is going to look like it came out of the 80s and -- wait...you knew about me when I had braids?" Woo Hyuk turned to look at Hero with a shocked expression.

"Of course...I had Shadow as my ringto--"

"Everyone says that to us! Stop lying..."

"I'm not lying. I still have it on my phone..." Hero pulled his phone out from beneath his pillow and clicked around on his phone before handing it to Woo Hyun. "See?"

"Wow...you have our whole first album on here..." Woo Hyun was amazed. "You really liked our music?"

"Of course! KPop was one of my favorite groups besides H.O.T.!" Hero was clearly being honest, and Woo Hyun felt his eyes watering as he sensed the need to cling to something...or someone. And he did.

"Thank you dongsaeng!" Woo Hyun cried, leaping into bed with Hero before wrapping him into a disgustingly fluffy hug. Hero blinked and then patted Woo Hyun's back a little reluctantly. Remembering Young One's words to Woo Hyun and U-Know's declaration of no physicalities between them anymore, Hero felt like playing with fire.

"I always thought you were the sexiest one in the group, you know...the braids weren't too bad..." Hero grinned and pulled back before gazing into Woo Hyun's eyes with a slight look of daring. Woo Hyun saw it, and before he knew it he'd leaned forward to press a kiss to Hero's lips. Again, before he knew it, Woo Hyun had pulled back and lifted a hand to cover his mouth as though he couldn't believe what he'd just done.

"Sorry..." Woo Hyun muttered. Hero shrugged, pulling Woo Hyun's hand away from his mouth. "Your lips felt good...if mine felt good too, you can tell me. I like honesty in a lover."

"L-Lover? We haven't done anything yet..."

"But you want to, ne?"

"That's not the point! I shouldn't have done that...I...I'm with Young One..."

"How many times has he cheated on you with fangirls, huh? I saw one just the other day with her hands down his pants..."

"We were brought back together for the first time in months just today...how could you see something like that?"

"Who's band is still together and who's isn't? I go places you don't go anymore...I see a lot of things, Woo Hyun. I saw Young One cheating on you." Hero moved closer to Woo Hyun, then tilted his head. "I'll even let you be in charge...U-Know is always the bitch...I'd like to be the bitch for a change..." Woo Hyun swallowed hard, thinking over his choices. Hero was awful pretty, and he did look like a girl, so it would be just like Young One and his cheating with girls.

"I'm always the bitch, too..." Woo Hyun sighed. Hero smiled devilishly.

"So..."

"Deal."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max had fallen asleep on the living room couch, terrified that he would see something and probably go deaf as well as blind -- while Jumin was passed out on the floor after having watched a KPop music video rerun marathon. Needless to say, the marathon only lasted fifteen minutes so the television station made commercials double the length to fill in for lost time.

Young One had knocked U-Know out and taken the bed, while U-Know was in a fetal position by a now nonexistant bedroom door.

Kang Ta and HeeJun had -- of course and as always -- fucked on another's brains out and after having eaten 3 boxes of doughnuts together and Kang Ta giving HeeJun a facial -- they passed out on top of boxes stained with sticky left over glaze.

Dong Hwa was busy mumbling Ubin's name in his sleep, and Micky was busy jerking off -- yes, because hadn't gotten laid in three months due to Xiah trying out a new hormone growth pill that made his penis change colors and that didn't appeal to Micky at all -- but if he cheated it would be hell for him so his last result was to play with himself.

Taebin had remained awake in the van, having called Kyung Ah's phone several times and only getting her voicemail with each try.

Ubin was passed out and clinging to Xiah's leg because it felt similiar to Dong Hwa's body type, Xiah fell in and out of sleeping patterns as he tried to find a comfortable position without injuring the pixie that was attached to him.

Hero and Woo Hyun? Well...they were fucking. And yes, Hero discovered the submissive role while Woo Hyun found out the role of a dominator.


	3. Chapter 3

Jumin woke up sprawled on the floor in front of the TV, it was early and it took him a moment to realize what woke him up. There were muffled sounds of someone bumping around the hotel bathroom and the occasional soft “Ow!” Had him getting up.

“Max?” Jumin asked softly at the closed bathroom door which was followed by a rather loud bump and then an even louder “OWW!”

Jumin hurriedly opened the door. “Baby, are you okay?” Max was sitting on the linoleum floor against the tub, looking as if that was where he had landed. His shirt was off and all the little shampoos and soaps were scattered everywhere as he clung to a towel.

“Jumin? I still can’t see!” Max looked up with tearing eyes in the general direction of his lover. Jumin moved to help Max up but as soon as he touched him Max jerked away automatically.

“What’s wrong?”

“I…I just can’t see you.” Max looked like he was about to cry. Jumin rocked back on his heels from where he knelt in front of his boyfriend.

“I know you’re scared, seeing Hee Jun naked would probably put me in a coma! But you don’t need to be scared of me!”

“B-but I can’t see! You touch me but I can’t see anything. Why can’t I see you?!” Max cried and covered face.

“Baby, it’s not permanent! Just close your eyes, and imagine we’re alone in the dark. You’ve let me touch you in the dark before.” Jumin waggled his eyebrows suggestively then realized Max couldn’t see it.

Hesitantly Max reached out and Jumin took his hand and they helped each other up. “This is going to be a long day.” Max sniffled quietly as he buried his face against Jumin’s neck and hugged him close.

*

Kang Ta led the way to Hero and Woo Hyun’s room with Xiah, Ubin and Max trailing behind him. Max held onto the back of Xiah’s shirt and stumbled along blindly behind them. It had been Ubin who remembered they were missing team mates when Kang Ta had tried to take them out for the taping of the show. “Why can’t a diva ever be ready on time?!” Kang Ta grumbled as he knocked their door.

“Coming!” Hero called then opened the door all smiles and sunshine as he hoped out into the hallway with his team. “I’m ready!” I cheered.

“Where’s Woo Hyun?” Ubin asked.

“He’s taking a long time in the bathroom.” Hero shrugged as produced a hand mirror and fluffed his hair. Xiah narrowed his eyes at Hero suspiciously.

“You look really happy. Did something happen? You’re only ever this happy after fucking your boy toy Uknow or after getting a human snack.”

“HE ATE WOO HYUN?!” Ubin screamed.

“Everyone hush!” Kang Ta ordered with his hands on his hips. “Wait here.” He went into the hotel room with a heavy feeling in his stomach. He really didn’t want to find human remains… He knocked softly at the bathroom door.

“Woo Hyun? It’s time to go do the show.” Kang Ta pressed his ear to the door and heard soft crying noises. He hesitated a moment before opening the door and peering in. Woo Hyun sat hugging the toilet and crying into the bowl.

“Are you sick?” Kang Ta asked worriedly.

Woo Hyun looked up and Kang Ta gasped. Woo Hyun looked like he’d been crying all morning, he was pail and his eyes were red rimmed, worst of all he was shaking and it was obvious he had been sick at some point. Kang Ta was about to rush off and find a doctor when Woo Hyun spoke.

“What have I done?” He sobbed.

“I… wait here.” Kang Ta hurried back to the others.

“Go wait outside with the others. We’ll be there soon.” Kang Ta shooed the rest of the pink team then hurried back to Woo Hyun.

“What did you do?” Kang Ta asked gently as he helped the younger man sit up and gave him water to drink.

“I… I slept with Hero.” Woo Hyun said giving the glass of water a lost look before setting it aside. “I cheated on Young One. I don’t know what I was thinking! I’m not the one who cheats! I’m the faithful one! I woke up this morning and got so upset about fucking Hero I made myself sick! How could I do this? I love Young One so much!” Woo Hyun sobbed and laid his head back against the toilet rim.

Kang Ta rubbed his back and sighed. “I… well, you’re sorry for doing it right? We’ll keep this a secret. I won’t tell. I’ll make sure Hero doesn’t tell and no one will have to know!”

“…I’ll know.” Woo Hyun sobbed.

**

“Where are they?!” Tae Bin demanded from where he sat in the director’s chair accepting coffee from said director. He never got hold of Kyung Ah again last night so he was in a bitch of a mood this morning and anyone with any sense was trying to stay on his good side. So it went without saying that all the K-pop and DBSG who had showed up were bitching right back at him.

“I didn’t sleep at all last night! Hong Dong snored!” Micky complained.

“Who?” Jumin asked from where he was standing with his arm around Max, who was too busy clinging to him to pay attention to anything anyone was saying.

“Yeah, who?! Who were you sleeping with last night?!” Xiah demanded.

Micky jumped and pointed to Donghwa who had knelt down so Ubin could fuss with his hair. “The jolly retarded giant!”

Ubin slowly turned to give Micky a death glare. “What did you say?”

“Children!” Hee Jun stomped his foot and stopped any squabbles about to erupt. Everyone turned to him and waited as he glared at them all in turn. “Who ate the last jelly donut?”

Uknow quickly hid his hands behind his back and Hero whispered an offer in his ear to lick him clean. Uknow snickered. “Later, baby. I missed you last night.”

“Mmm, and I missed you.” Hero’s smile was more of a bearing of fangs but Uknow was used to that. “I’m sorry about fighting yesterday.” Which promoted them making googly eyes at each other and cooing pet names and cheesy poetic like lines at one another.

“Jumin go get the ones who are missing!” Taebin ordered.

Jumin sighed but nodded. “Come on Max, we have to go find –“ Jumin started to explain and as he led Max away from the others but stopped dead when he saw Kang Ta and Woo Hyun approaching.

“What?” Max asked worriedly.

“Baby!” Hee Jun called happily as he hurried to greet his lover. Max half screamed, half squeaked when he recognized Hee Jun’s voice and hid against Jumin’s chest. “What took you so lo - what the hell happened to him?” Hee Jun interrupted himself as he saw Woo Hyun.

“He’s not feeling well today.” Kang Ta replied firmly and led Woo Hyun to stand with his team mates. Young One hurriedly pushed to Woo Hyun’s side and touched his arm.

“Are you okay, baby?” He asked worriedly. Woo Hyun looked up, his eyes glassy and his lips quivering.

“Young One I –“

“Are they here? Good! Everyone in place!” Taebin clapped his hands and got himself into place in front of the camera.

“But – “ Kang Ta tried as Ubin led Woo Hyun to the stand with the Pink team. “Hero, I wanted to talk to you!” Kang Ta called. Hero gave his den mother a confused look.

“Later! We’re already behind schedule as it is! We were supposed to do the first game last night but since everyone screwed around so much last night we didn’t get anything done!” Taebin explained angrily.

“But –“

“And action!” Taebin yelled then smiled at the camera.

“Welcome to the first game of this season Battle of the Boy Bands! This game will be a water wrestling match! There are two floating platforms,” Taebin pointed and the camera panned over to the pool. “And each team will try and knock the other team off their platform!”

“What a rip off of –“ Micky started but Taebin spoke over him in a louder voice.

“There is a catch though! Each person can only knock over one person from the opposite team! If you knock over two, then you’re automatically out!”

“That’s dumb.” Jumin grumbled.

“Let’s see out teams in the water!” Taebin smiled charismatically towards them when his phone rang. “WAIT!” He quickly stepped off camera but the camera man just followed him. “Hello? Kyung Ah! I – what? Yeah. You… okay.”

Taebin held the phone away and turned to the boys who were reluctantly starting to get into the pool. “Xiah! Phone!”

Xiah quickly scurried over and took the phone. “Helloooo?”

“Xiah, its Kyung Ah. Don’t scream!”

Xiah quickly closed his mouth and swallowed the cry he was about to make. “I wasn’t going to…” He lied badly.

“Yes, you were and we both know it. That’s why I wanted to talk to you; you can’t lie worth a shit!”

“I don’t understand…”

“Is Se7en there?”

Xiah looked about. “No.”

“Has he been there? Have you seen him at all? Is Taebin cheating one me?!” She yelled quickly.

“I… no, I haven’t seen –“

“Quiet! Taebin’s listening.” Xiah looked over to Taebin who was in fact glaring at him and listening to every word. Xiah blushed and looked down.

“Just give me a simple yes or no. Had Taebin been cheating on me?”

“No. I don’t think so anyway…” Xiah lamented.

“Gimme the phone!” Taebin snatched his cell phone from Xiah but they could both hear Kyung Ah scream loudly.

“Xiah, you keep your fucking mouth shut!” And then she hung up.

“What did she say?” Taebin demanded.

“I…”

“I’m drowning!” Ubin shrieked. He was in the shallow end of the pool climbing all over Donghwa trying to get out of the water. Donghwa just stood quietly and let the littler boy do so.

“Don’t help the other team!” Micky barked from where he was climbing onto his team’s platform in the deep end of the pool. When Taebin turned back to beat the information out of Xiah he was gone, having run and jumped into the pool as soon as he was able.

What the hell was going on? Taebin wondered. Why did Kyung Ah only want to talk to Xiah? He didn’t have anything to do with her being pregnant…or did he? Taebin’s eyes went round at the thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Tae Bin waited for each team to get into place before he blew his whistle. Even then, no one moved.  
“I need a towel...” Xiah cried.  
“Well, lets row over there...” Young One suggested, and Uknow helped him begin to paddle toward the Pink team.  
Dong Hwa yawned, stood and stretched, then walked right over the edge into the pool. He bobbed right back up and spit out water. “What are we doing on the water?”  
“Hee Jun, get your kid out!” Tae Bin yelled.  
Hee Jun detached his face from Kang Ta’s to eye Dong Hwa standing in the water, confused. “He’s fine...” He muttered and went back to his lover.  
“Ill help you out Dong Hwa!” Ubin yelled and dove off into the water.  
“No! We are suppose to stay on the mat thing!” Xiah cried, shaking the mat as he did so.  
Max looked over the side in panic, and everything went black. “I can’t see! Im going to fall in!” He cried.  
“No you won’t, Ill help you!” Xiah promised, and grabbed his arm.  
Max screamed and pulled away, falling into the water with Xiah as the two mats met with a bump. Jumin reached out to grab him and went over as well. Woo Hyun, who was sitting in the center started dry heaving.  
“Don’t vomit while Im here!” Hero screamed, and pushed him over.  
“You fucking shit! Don’t touch him!” Young One screamed and went over the side to get Woo Hyun.  
Hero sat alone on the mat staring back at Micky and Uknow. He held up his claw like hand and licked his sharp fingernails, staring down Micky.  
“Oh like I even fucking care enough about this show to get disemboweled.” Micky muttered and slid off the side into the pool.  
“You going to fight me?” Uknow asked.  
“If I do, Ill win.”  
“So its up to you.”  
“Go over like Micky, and Ill trade Max for you.” Hero suggested.  
Uknow nodded and let himself over the side.  
“Pink team wins...” Tae Bin said half heartedly. “None of you ever could play games. I thought splitting you up would help. Well, who does the Pink team want to give up?”  
“Max.” Hero answered.  
“And who do you want in exchange?”  
At that moment Max was startled from hearing his name, and began to fall back into the pool so he yelled “Jumin!”  
“Okay, Jumin for Max.” Tae Bin said.  
“No! I don’t want Jumin!” Hero yelled.  
“Too late.” He turned back to the camera. “Now, all you at home go to our site and vote for your favorite competitor and tell us who you think will be traded next.”  
“You need to go to the clinic.” Young One said to Woo Hyun, who was crossing his arms in front of him to stop from shaking.  
“Im fine.”  
“You aren’t fine, you are freaking the fuck out. Come on.” He grabbed Woo Hyun’s arm, and Woo Hyun tore it away.  
“Don’t.”  
“Are you still mad?! Shit, give me a break!” Young One barked.  
“Im not mad!”  
“Then what? Did something happen? Did Hero try to eat you and you’ve gone insane? What?”  
“No! Nothing! Don’t talk about Her-“ Woo Hyun couldn’t continue as vomit rushed from his mouth.  
“Shit Woo Hyun...” Jumin said, leading Max past him. “Come to the clinic with Max and I.”  
Woo Hyun just followed silently.  
“SO YOU’LL GO WITH HIM AND NOT ME?!” Young One screamed.  
“We have another game!” Tae Bin called after them. “XIAH, COME HERE.” He screamed as Xiah chased after them.  
“Can’t now! Call my cell phone later!”  
“I DON’T HAVE YOUR NUMBER!”  
“Ask Kyung Ah for it!”  
“.....DAMN IT.”

Xiah held Woo Hyun’s hair back while he retched what was left inside of him into a bucket. Max sat next to Jumin as the doctor held a flashlight into his eye.  
“So he’s only blind to things that he’s scared of?” Xiah asked.  
“Sort of.” The doctor muttered.  
“But he was blind when he was shampooing his hair this morning.” Jumin said, hopeful that Max might not actually see him as a threat.  
“Im scared of getting soap in my eyes...”  
“Oh...”  
“So why are you scared of Jumin?” Xiah asked.  
“Im not!” Max said quickly. “I love him!”  
“Then what is it?” Jumin demanded, harsher then he had planned.  
“Maybe the relationship.” Woo Hyun said, sitting up. “Maybe your guy’s relationship scares him.”  
Jumin turned to Max and waited for him to respond, but when he didn’t, he squeezed his hand. “Is that it?”  
“I don’t know...I don’t see why...it would...”  
“Lunch time!” Ubin cried, running by the clinic (that was the laundry room up until the camera crew got there).  
“You guys go on, Im going to stay and take a nap here...” Woo Hyun said.

Everyone but Woo Hyun sat around a table eating take out.  
“I want to share a room with Micky tonight!” Xiah cried.  
“You cant spend the night with another team member.” Tae Bin muttered.  
“Look, you shouldn’t be talking.” Young One snarled. “You get a room to yourself.”  
“Are you kidding! I had to share my room with all the camera men!”  
“How did you sleep without me?” Uknow asked Hero.  
Before Hero could answer, Kang Ta sat straight up and screamed, “STOP TALKING!”  
“What’s wrong baby?” Hee Jun asked.  
“I just...want to have a quiet meal...”  
“Why?” Ubin asked.  
“EVERYONE SHUT UP!” Hee Jun yelled. “IF KANG TA WANTS IT TO BE QUIET, THEN BE QUIET.”  
Everyone muttered but stayed mostly quiet. Finally, Hero gave into the urge.  
“Jumin, since you are on our team now, you can stay with Woo Hyun. Im tired of him.” Hero said off handedly.  
“Tired?” Young One asked through his teeth. Maybe he actually HAD tried to eat him...  
“STOP!” Kang Ta yelled.  
“Ya, he’s a bad lay.” Hero smiled across at Young One.  
“LOOK AT ME, IM SINGING, IM PRETTY...LALALA” Kang Ta cried in a loud tone and when no one payed attention to him he began to sing Worriers Descent, and Hee Jun joined in.  
“What did you say?” Young One and Uknow asked at the same time.  
“What was I suppose to do? Not fuck him? He’s hot.”  
“You son of a bitch...” Young One whispered, and then screamed something no one could understand. He stood and looked as if he would dive across the table at Hero, but turned and stormed from the room.  
“You know what that means.” Uknow said, putting his arm around Hero. “I get to spend the night with a hooker.”  
“Yep, and after, I get to eat her.” He said cheerily. “I wish I could say it was worth it...but I was so disappointed. Besides, no one could match you in bed. It was fun to mess with his head though...”  
“If you are going to just start trouble, then you can just share a damn room together.” Tae Bin said finally.  
“Xiah?” Asked a young man who had come in with a package. “I have a delivery for you.”  
“Oh! My medication! Thank you!” Xiah cheered, signing for it.  
“Medication?” Jumin asked.  
“His growth hormone pills...” Micky muttered.  
“Actually...” Xiah cleared his throat. “Since we’re all here, mostly, I might as well tell you...Im getting a sex change, I’ve been taking women’s hormones.”  
“WHAT?!”  
“I’ve been telling you all Im a girl, and you won’t believe me! Finally Ill be on the outside what I feel on the inside!!!”

Young One burst into the clinic and found Woo Hyun laying on a cot.  
“Wake up.” He ordered. “Wake up you fucking slut!”  
Woo Hyun startled awake and slowly sat up. “Young One?”  
“Did you have sex with Hero?”  
Woo Hyun’s hand came to his mouth, but all he could do was heave. “Young One...” He began to cry.  
“So you did.”  
“Im so sorry!”  
“YOU FUCKING WHORE! WHY DID YOU DO IT?!”  
“You cheated on me!” Woo Hyun cried.  
“I DID NOT, WHO TOLD YOU THAT?!”  
“HE DID!”  
“AND HOW WOULD HE KNOW?!”  
“He said he saw you with a girl. How can you scream at me when you cheated first?!” Woo Hyun sobbed.  
“When would I have been with anyone? Huh? Can you think of one moment I wasn’t with you since we got off this show? Can you?!” By Woo Hyun’s face it was obvious he couldn’t. “So you knew better and you believed that faggot anyway.”  
“I was upset! We were fighting and I was upset!”  
“WE ARE ALWAYS FIGHTING AND YOU ARE ALWAYS UPSET! I guess that shows how much you care about our relationship, doesn’t it? Cause I wouldn’t EVER cheat on you, no matter what you think! And I have a right mind to kill him, but I blame you more! He has no morals but you were suppose to be different!”  
“Young One please-“  
”No, don’t even say anything. Just sit there and cry.” Young One muttered, and left him alone in the clinic.


	5. Chapter 5

Hero and U-Know where now looking at Xiah's package, fondling the box in awe as they read the instructions.

"Should I start taking something like this? I look more like a girl than Xiah...it might have a better affect on me..." Hero mused to his lover, licking at his lip as he pointed to a visual form of instructions on the side panel.

"Nah, I like you just fine now. Besides...taking any form of hormones might make your cannibalism worse...y-you might eventually eat me..." U-Know answered quickly, a nervous hint to his laugh at the idea of being eaten.

"I would never eat you...I love you!" Hero gasped, tossing the box off to the side before grabbing U-Know and dragging him off to another part of their cabin. "I'll prove it!"

"Sex?"

"What else?"

\-----------

It took a few hours for Young One to calm down, though most of the help went to a big cup of Nyquil that Jumin had supplied -- almost literally subduing Young One's disgust. Finally, Jumin was able to talk Young One into going back into Woo Hyun's room to talk things over -- much to Young One's distaste of the idea.

"Young One, please don't leave me...I made a mistake..." Woo Hyun whimpered, already beginning to crawl off of his cot -- which was half damp with tears. Seeing Woo Hyun cry always did something terrible to Young One's conscience, and he turned away before responding.

"Why should we stay together? You love me so much you decided to cheat on me with another person...and someone who EATS people on top of it...he very well could have eaten you!" Young One's fists were balling at his sides, and he sighed heavily.

"You're still showing concern...you don't really want to leave me...do you?" Woo Hyun sniffled, falling to the floor with a crunch as he couldn't find the strength in him to stand up. Young One turned to face the sound, instinctual worry over his lover having brought his reactions into play.

"Woo Hyun...don't beg. Stop moving...just stop everything...if you keep looking so pitiful...and sincere...I don't know if I can keep this up anymore..." Young One whispered quietly, tears beginning to build up in his eyes as he watched Woo Hyun crawling toward him.

"Then I will keep it up..."

"Don't..." Young One whispered, feeling how very quickly his will was crumbling.

"I can't lose you...do you know how long it's taken me to get to this point with you? Get you to touch me...make love to me...even say that you loved me? I was stupid...completely stupid. I threw that all to the side because I believe someone who was too convincing for my own good. I gave you a second chance when you hit me...all those times you kept trying to hide us from everyone...why can't I have a second chance?" Woo Hyun was now at Young One's feet, arms wrapped tightly around his lover's legs as he sobbed against them. "Please, Young One..."

"Hyunnie ah..." Young One choked, dropping to the floor before wrapping Woo Hyun in his arms. "I can't lose you either...I would rather die than lose you to that bastard..."

"Young One you never lost me! You would never lose me...I love you too much..." Woo Hyun sobbed harder, returning Young One's embrace and burying himself into his lover's warmth. Jumin was listening from the other side of the door, and upon hearing the apologies and rounds of sobbing, he finally turned to the rest of the gang -- which only consisted of Xiah, JunTa, Chang Min, and Ubin -- giving the O.K. sign. A collective sigh was heard, along with a few "fags" comments, even a few nurses blushed and gave their own little fangirl cheers.

\-----------

"What the fuck, Xiah? Text me you asshole!" Micky bitched, glaring at his cellphone as he got ready to lunge it at the wall.

"You were complaining that he sent you too many text messages...now you're pissed because he's not?" Dong Hwa murmured, occupied with a color by numbers book -- and having completely mixed the colors up.

"No one asked you, dumbass..." Micky spat, instead, throwing his cellphone somewhere toward the back of Dong Bang Shin Gi's cabin. "What are you even doing here anyway?"

"I was lonely..." Dong Hwa answered, never once looking away from his coloring book.

"Ugh...where the hell is everyone else in your group?" Micky asked, falling onto the couch with a growl.

"We're in groups?" Dong Hwa asked, looking up for a split second as if he were thinking about it, then became lost in which type of pink to color the flower on the page below.

\-----------

Taebin was so distressed about his lover's condition, and how she became that way, that he had postponed the show a single day to go and be with her in the farther southern part of South Korea where they were sharing a penthouse together.

"How the hell can you be pregnant?! We haven't had sex since you lo--"

"Why are you so scared, Taebin? And lest you keep bringing it up that I lost our first child...you never cease to make me feel like shit about that...it's one of your few talents." Kyung Ah had tears streaming from her eyes, and all Taebin could do was embrace her as tightly as possible.

"That's not it baby...but who's could it be? It's not mine...we haven't...you wouldn't even let me touch you after we lost the first one..."

"Because it could happen again! I don't want to be such a failure to the man I love and lose his child twice! Such an unlucky wife I would make..."

"Don't say that...don't ever say that again..." Taebin said quickly, pulling Kyung Ah away and gazing into her eyes as he held her arms tightly. "You haven't failed me...it was an accident. I told you we can keep trying until--"

"Until I die from over-birthing or have too many miscarriages and you'll fall out of love with me! You won't ever want to touch me again!" Kyung Ah screamed, wrenching herself away from her lover before running toward their bedroom and slamming the door behind her. Taebin sighed, falling onto the living room couch in a slump.

"Who the fuck does that baby belong to?"

\-----------

Meanwhile, in Taebin's bedroom...

"Oh baby, that looks GREAT on you!" Kang Ta chirped happily, clapping as he smiled brightly at HeeJun and his very bad looking red spandex dress.

"I never thought I would wear one of these, but I'll do anything for you!" HeeJun giggled, posing as if he were a model on the runway.

"I never thought you would look so good in one. Even better than me!" Kang Ta squealed, climbing off the bed before he attacked HeeJun with a massive amount of kisses.

"Glad Taebin postponed the show...now we can have all day to ourselves!"

"HeeJunnie...let's make love all day..." Kang Ta purred, already touching HeeJun in places that the dress wouldn't hide forever. HeeJun then rolled over on top of Kang Ta, nearly crushing him, and returned the kiss attack with one of his own.

\-----------

Hero and U-Know stepped out of their room, mussed hair sticking out everywhere and a few scratches that appeared to have been licked at on U-Knows face and shoulders. Their clothes torn or ripped in various places, U-Know sauntered over to the couch and plopped down with a huge glow around him.

"The fuck, dude...get away from me, you're blinding..." Micky complained, rolling off the couch and onto the floor as he covered his face.

"I think I might have just been raped...and liked it..." U-Know said dazedly, a huge grin on his face.

"Not rape because you wanted it!" Hero crooned from the bathroom where he was now fixing himself up to be more presentable. "Don't clean those wounds either...I'll tend to them when I'm done in here!"

"He's going to eat you one of these days," Micky snapped, then pulled himself to his feet before leaving the room in a big invisible bubble of pisstivity. U-Know just leaned back and reveled in his glow, and Dong Hwa finally looked away from his crayons.

"It's bright in here..." he said quietly, picking up his belongings and following Micky.

\-----------

"I wish we could be as romantic as Woo Hyun and Young One..." Chang Min whispered, Jumin only grunting as he tried to switch his position in the janitor's closet.

"Why do you think I...nng...got you alone?" Jumin answered as suave as possible.

"You're quite the romeo...getting your lover alone in the broom closet..." Chang Min chimed in sarcastically, but giving Jumin a kiss on the cheek to acknowledge the effort at least.

"Would you rather me rent us a cheap hotel where the bed vibrates for a few cents?!" Jumin argued, returning the kiss instead on Chang Min's lips.

"At least there WOULD be a bed! This mop is poking me in the ass!"

\-----------

"I love you, Woo Hyun..." Young One whispered, pressing tender kisses to Woo Hyun's lips.

"I love you, too, Young One...I promise I'll never hurt you again..." Woo Hyun answered, returning each kiss.

\-----------

'I love you, Dong Hwa. ^^' Ubin typed into his cellphone, then sent the message.

'Should I color this flower pink or magenta?' Dong Hwa replied a few minutes later.

\-----------

"I LOVE YOU HEEJUNNIE!" Kang Ta screamed, arms tightly wrapped around HeeJun's back.

"LOVE...THE FOOD...YOU MAKE...!" HeeJun screamed back, covering Kang Ta's mouth with his own so he would just shut up.

\-----------

"I love you, baby..." U-Know purred, lying back on the couch as Hero sat on top of him and licked at each of his wounds.

"I love how you taste!" Hero cooed in return.

\-----------

'I love you <3' Xiah typed, then hit the send button on his phone.

'Fuck...finally!' Micky typed back, then tossed his phone over the side of his bed.

\-----------

"I love you, Kyung Ah..." Taebin whispered, taking a single step out the front door before closing it behind him. The sound of Kyung Ah's crying still rang in his ears as he headed for his taxi downstairs. He had to hurry up and finish this show, they both had far worse things to worry about.

\-----------

"I...I love you, Jumin..." Chang Min groaned, his back beginning to hurt because he was pressed so hard against the supply shelves.

"Now something is poking ME in the ass!" Jumin cried out.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the middle of the night but that didn’t stop Taebin from dragging everyone out of bed. He’s just gotten back from seeing Kyung Ah and he was more that ready to get this show over with. Now he had the pink team standing beside a bright pink SUV and the Black team beside a black SUV.

“Are we going somewhere?” Kang Ta asked from where he and Hee Jun stood behind the camera man.

“No questions.” Taebin growled. “The sooner we get this show over with the sooner I can go home and deal with my shit.”

He turned to the camera man and gave a handsome smile. “Action. Welcome to our second game here on Battle of the Boy Bands! Our last game showed how much spirit out teams had for winning… which wasn’t very much but that’s beside the point. This game will show you viewers how well the teams work together.”

“Hurry the fuck up! It’s cold!” Young One yelled as he kicked at the Black SUV’s tire.

“Yeah! I’m supposed to be getting plenty of rest before the operation; you could have warned us about a midnight game!” Xiah piped in.

Taebin clenched his fists and made a visible effort not to yell as he spoke through clenched teeth. “We’re rolling. Now everyone pick a driver and a navigator, you’re going on a scavenger hunt.”

“I’LL DRIVE!” Jumin screamed and dove for the driver’s door but Hero grabbed him by the neck and pushed him aside.

“I think I’ll drive.” He said offhandedly.

“Hero.” Max growled and everyone quickly turned in shock to stare at Jumin’s lover. “Never. Touch. Jumin. Again.” Max spat our angrily, glaring at Hero.

Hero just blinked, not sure how to react to a boy who’d never shown his temper before.

“W-wait! You can see him?!” Jumin asked as he picked himself up off the floor. “Your not scared of Hero, THE CANNABLE, but your scared of me!?” Jumin cried.

Max blinked then looked at his feet guiltily.

“I’ll be the navigator.” Ubin volunteered loudly as he climbed into the passenger seat beside Hero.

Uknow turned towards his team members to ask who wanted to drive when a honk had them all turning to see Donghwa was already behind the wheel. He was playing at spinning the wheel and making “vroom” noises as the wind shield wipers flipped on.

“Okay, Donghwa’s the driver. Here.” Taebin shoved a map at the nearest person, who happened to be Micky. “You navigate.”

“Wait!” Young One cried but Taebin was shoving him, Max and Uknow in the back seat.

“Hurry up! The game starts now! The navigators have the list of things you need to get; you have until dawn to get back here with as many items as you can.”

In the Pink SUV Hero was checking himself out in the rearview mirror. “I didn’t know you could drive Hero.” Xiah commented from where he was crammed between Woo Hyun and Jumin in the back seat.

“First time for everything. Now, what’s first on the list? We have to win so we can trade one of your sorry asses for Uknow.”

“What if we want to trade for someone else?” Ubin cried but quieted when Hero barred his fangs and growled. “Um, anyway… number one on the list is an autographed copy of a CD from a group other than DBSG or K-pop.”

In the black SUV Donghwa was carefully buckling up. Youngone and Uknow were in the back seat pushing at each other complaining about not having enough room while Max huddled against his door.

“Do you know how to drive? I mean, you don’t have the attention span to finish tying a shoe!”

“I can drive.” Donghwa assured as he checked his mirrors calmly.

“Okay… but if you kill me I’m going to come back from the dead and haunt you.” Micky growled as he unfolded their map and item list. He read quietly to himself then hit Donghwa’s shoulder. “Start the car; I know exactly where to go.”

*

“I don’t think anyone’s home.” Woo Hyun muttered as Xiah rang the doorbell attached to a large house for the fifth time.

“Oh, trust me, he’s home.” Jumin reassured and he started to pound on the poor. “Open up!!”

The door flung open and a grumpy looking Lee Jae Won answered the door. “What?!” He demanded.

“We need an autographed CD.” Hero said putting his foot in the doorway so Jaewon couldn’t slam it shut.

“Do I know you guys?”

“Yeah. We’re on a show with Hee Jun and Kang Ta!” Xiah said cheerfully. Jae Won tried to slam the door and only smashed Hero’s foot causing him to start crying.

“Wait! We need your help!” Xiah pushed the door open and all five let themselves in.

“How did you even know where I live?” Jaewon asked tiredly as he shut his front door.

“Kang Ta left his address book lying around.” Jumin help up a pink book with roses all over it. “We got this scavenger hunt in the bag!”

“Here!” Xiah cried from where he was shuffling through Jaewon’s CD collection. He hurried and handed Jaewon a copy of JTL’s first album. “Sign this, hurry!”

Jaewon sighed. “Will you go away if I do?”

“No, number 3 on the scavenger list is an artist in desperate need of a make over. You’re coming with us!” Ubin cheered.

*

Inside the black SUV Micky was leaning over the dash board and screaming. “Don’t hit the curb! There’s someone on the side walk! Are you signaling?!”

“Dude, we’re at a stop light.” Youngone scoffed. “Admit it, Donghwa is a good driver.”

“I can’t! The second I do, we’re going to drive off a cliff because something shiny catches his eyes!” Micky growled then went back to watching outside the windows for possible threats.

“Is he always this high strung?” Came from the back of the SUV, in the luggage area to be precise. Uknow turned to shrug at HaHa who was leaning over the back of the seat. They’d picked him up only a few minutes prior, and only got him in the car when Micky promised they would be meeting up with hot chicks later. No one mentioned he’d meant Xiah and Kang Ta, but poor HaHa would find out soon enough.

“I still say you guys are wrong, I don’t need a make over. Come on, look at me!” HaHa tsked then struck a pose he must have thought was striking. “I have to fight the ladies off me I’m so hot!” He insisted when everyone minus Donghwa – who was waiting for the light to change with intense interest – laughed.

“You’re in a car full of gay guys; trust us when we say you need a make over.” Uknow said not unkindly.

“Wait, all of you? Even –“ HaHa went to point out the less obviously fruity boy then shrugged. “Yeah, I guess so.”

“HEY!” Youngone cried, offended. “I don’t look like a fag!”

“But you are, right?”

Before Youngone could crawl in the back to beat up HaHa or start yelling again Max darted over and covered his mouth. “No, you don’t look like a fag. We know you’re only gay for Woo Hyun.” Max reassured quickly.

Youngone blinked and pulled Max’s hand away. “You can see me, huh?”

Uknow leaned over Youngone to peer at his band mate. “Yeah, you haven’t been blind this whole time! What are the things you can’t see?”

“Well, I can’t see Hee Jun, and I was blind in the shower and in the pool. I can’t see Jumin either…”

“So the only people you can’t see are the ones you’ve seen naked?” Youngone asked and Max blushed a bright red.

“WATCH THE LINE! ARE YOU SPEEDING?!” Micky screamed. Everyone ignored him and Donghwa just gave his navigator a confused look before turning the radio up.

“Do I get my autographed Turbo CD back?” HaHa whined and poked at Youngone who immediately glared at him.

“I don’t know. It’s up the Taebin. You know, its lucky Micky knew where you lived; you’ve covered like half our list. You had an autographed CD, you need a make over, and you can dance and sing H.O.T’s “Candy” in three different languages.”

“I know; I’m freakin amazing!” HaHa beamed.

“IS THAT A COP?! SLOW DOWN!” Micky half sobbed half screamed. “I think I’m getting an ulcer!”

*

“STOP HERE! RIGHT HERE!” Xiah yelled and Hero slammed on the breaks.

“Why? Do you see an item on the list?!” Jumin asked as everyone looked out the windows at the dark street.

“No, I need to use the bathroom.” Xiah chirped. “Come on Ubin!” And they both bounced out of the car.  
“Fuck, you guys! Just hurry up!” Hero called after them.

Without a word Jae Won got out and followed after them. “I need to piss to.” Jumin announced from the back as he popped the trunk and rolled out onto the street.

Woo Hyun settled back to wait then jumped when he realized he and Hero were alone. Hero seemed to realize it at the same moment because he caught Woo Hyun’s gaze in the rear view mirror and smiled hungrily.

“J-Jumin wait!” Woo Hyun cried and scrambled out of the car.

“That was no fun…” Hero sighed.

A few minutes later Xiah and Ubin immerged from the public bathroom just in time to see Hero peel out.

“WAIT! Why is he leaving us?!” Ubin cried.

“He left?!” Woo Hyun came rushing out on the sidewalk as well then they both jumped when Xiah burst into tears. “C-calm down, I’m sure he’ll come back for us. It’s not that bad.” Woo Hyun tried to reassure.

“It’s not that… My cell was in there!” Xiah sobbed and flung himself in Ubin’s arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Xiah threw the Lady Bic razor into the sink and eyed his work carefully. His work being Jae Won’s body laying in the bathtub, naked, and hairless, aside from his head.  
“Did you have to shave him ALL over?” Jumin asked, shielding his eyes.  
“Oh yes. For a project this tough I need a clean slate. I should warn him though, when his pubs grow back its going to itch like heck.”  
“Oh ya, that’s true.” Ubin said absently.  
It was then they noticed he was on the toilet with his pants down.  
“UBIN! We’re trying to do something here! Couldn’t you have used another bathroom?!” Woo Hyun cried, covering his nose.  
“Where in the hell is Kang Ta? Shouldn’t he be helping us?! We need to hurry!” Jumin screamed.  
Xiah slipped rubber gloves on and eyed Jae Won, who was starting to wake up from the Jumin endued coma. “Jumin! He’s waking up!”  
Jumin slugged Jae Won in the temple again.

Tae Bin slipped his cell phone into his pocket just as the sun began to rise, and the assorted boy band members dashed inside the garden of the hotel.  
“WE’RE FIRST!” Micky screamed, as if it was an accusation.  
“NO WAY!” Jumin screamed back, then cheerfully waved at Max, who he then remembered couldn’t see him, and shook his fist at the heavens above.  
“Alright, everyone stand still so I can make sure everyone is here....Black Team, Young One?”  
“Here.” Young One Answered.  
“Max?”  
“Ya.”  
“Uknow?”  
“Here.”  
“Dong Hwa?....Dong Hwa?”  
“He’s here.” Young One answered.  
“Micky-Is here.” TaeBin said before Micky could answer. “Pink Team. Woo Hyun?”  
“Here.”  
“Jumin?”  
“Yo.”  
“Don’t say yo. Ubin?”  
“Ya!”  
“Hero?”  
“He-“ Jumin was cut off as a pink SUV flew over a hedge and crashed into a side wall.  
Hero stumbled out of the SUV and through the billowing smoke. Even stumbling, he was walking a little funny...  
“Baby?” Uknow asked worridly, stepping forward.  
“WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO?! YOU DITCHED US, YOU BASTARD!” Jumin screamed.  
“I got a page from SM.” Hero said, as if that explained it all.  
Apparently, it did, for those present in SM Town, because they sucked in a gasped breath.  
“What does that mean?” Tae Bin asked.  
“It means,” Micky said, “That Lee Soo Man wore out BoA so he needed something seemingly female to pound it into.”  
“Its not bad. Its wrinkly though.”  
“OKAY! No more talking about that.” Tae Bin ordered. “Does everyone have their items?” When everyone nodded, he continued. “And cameras are rolling? We were on a delay right? Okay, lets see the signed CDs.” He was presented with a Turbo and JTL CDs. “Receipt for one of Hyori’s abortions?” They, too, were handed forward.  
Tae Bin went down the list and finally they had nothing more to hand over.  
“But I see neither of you brought anyone with you so-“  
”No!” Young One said quickly. “We did, he’s waiting to make an entrance.”  
“And ours is coming to terms with-I cant remember what he said, I wasn’t listening, but he’s here.” Xiah assured.  
“Well, bring them out then.” Tae Bin said tiredly. “Black team you go first.”  
“PRESENTING, HAHA” Micky screamed. That was the decided entrance announcement once Haha was convinced there wasn’t time to get any hookers to carry him in.  
HaHa rushed through the double doors, rushed back inside and as soon as G-Masta’s ‘Fishing’ began playing he burst through the doors again.  
He had on an outfit from Masto and his hair was in a mohawk. It had taken both Young One and Uknow holding him down to even get the scissors to his head, so that left Micky and Max to cut it. Micky wanted him bald, Max wanted it feathered, the mohawk wasn’t a compromise, but a result of a casualty of war.  
“Very sleek and affordable.” Jumin clapped, commending their choice in clothes.  
“And the Pink Team?” Tae Bin asked, ignoring HaHa’s gyration.  
Xiah rushed around the side of the building and pushed a young women out.  
“Who-Is that Nam Gyu Ri?” Tae Bin asked.  
“Its Lee Jae Won, from H.O.T.” Woo Hyun answered.  
“Baby...” HaHa mouthed, and then louder, “BABY BABY BABY!” He hurried over and put an arm around Jae Won who eyed in warily. “Baby...If I said you had a nice body, would you hold it against me?”  
“Im not gay, you fucker.” Jae Won growled, punching him in the jaw.  
HaHa licked his lips. “Oh ya, that’s good.”  
“Get away from me dude!” Jae Won yelled, pushing him into the grass. “I look like-“  
”A women!” Xiah finished for him. “You are practice for me. Besides, you are hot now.”  
“I want to be a hot GUY, not GIRL.”  
“Ya, that isn’t ever gonna happen.” Micky mumbled.  
Jae Won stormed off and HaHa ran after. The disappeared into the sunset-ur-sunrise.  
“Well, both teams are even now seeing as neither of your gassoo stayed around to perform. We’ll do a tie breaker.” Tae Bin turned to the camera. “You at home get to pick our winners. Each team had to bring the albums of an obscure band, you all can go onto the site and vote for who’s pick was the most obscure. Pink Teams pick was O.P.P.A., Black Teams was X-Large. Log on and-“  
”AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!”  
“What the fuck was that?!” Young One demanded.  
“It came from inside...” Jumin said.  
“It was Hee Jun.” Woo Hyun answered.  
“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!”  
This time they ran inside to see what was going on, all but Dong Hwa who climbed in the Pink SUV and tried to start it up so he could drive in. The engine had fallen into the pool when Hero had come over the hedge though.

“OH SHIT!” Tae Bin covered his eyes and regretted being the first one in the room. His bed room was taken over by Kang Ta and Moon Hee Jun, dresses were scattered everywhere along with sexual toys. There was something....something over the bed with straps, pulleys, and levers. Tae Bin wasn’t sure what the hell it was, but Kang Ta was climbing out of it to fall to Hee Jun’s side, who was laying in agony on the floor.  
Young One pulled Woo Hyun into the hall before either could get a good look. Max couldn’t see anything as soon as they reached the door, and had run into a wall, so Jumin was holding him while he cried. Xiah rushed in to get a good look at some of the toys and Micky was happy to pocket some for both of them. Ubin stood in the door way with his hands over his eyes. Uknow and Hero were helping each other into the straps.  
“What happened, you sick fucks?” Tae Bin demanded.  
“I BROKE MY PENIS!” Moon Hee Jun screamed.  
“You what?!” Tae Bin was shocked enough to pull his hand from his eyes to take a look...and it wasn’t pretty...  
“I BROKE MY PENIS!”  
“THAT’S IMPOSSIBLE, YOU CANT BREAK YOUR PENIS!”

“He broke his penis.” The doctor said.  
“Oh no!” Kang Ta cried.  
“Kang Ta’s life is over!” Hee Jun waled.  
“I don’t understand...” Tae Bin said slowly. “You-There isn’t...There isn’t a bone in your penis!”  
“No, but it is possible to fracture it. Sometimes during...sexual...uh, exploits the penis can...”  
“You are a doctor, why are YOU uncomfortable?” Micky asked.  
“Im still a man, its hard to think about it...” He cupped himself. “Anyway, its possible. Especially with men who have larger...members. And your friend here is undoubtably the biggest I’ve seen, in more ways then one.”  
“Fix it!” Hee Jun cried.  
“We’ll have to perform a surgery, but I assure you its simple, and you’ll be as good as new soon. You’ll have to...go without sex for some time though.”  
“I opt for euthanasia!” Hee Jun screamed.  
“No! I can’t live without you!” Kang Ta balled.  
“It wont be that bad, really.”  
“Listen to the penis doctor.” Xiah said softly, patting Hee Jun’s arm. “By the way, penis doctor, do you perform sex changes? I would like an estimate.”  
“Im not a penis doctor per se...But Ill take a look if you like.”  
“No!” Micky said, standing up suddenly. “W-We need to get back.” He stuttered.  
“He’s right.” Tae Bin agreed. “We need to keep filming. Kang Ta, you stay here with Hee Jun, but I need you both back ASAP, no one else is here to babysit. Everyone out to the car.”

Tae Bin was too busy with his own problems to enforce any rules, so the teams were allowed to break apart and wander the hotel as they saw fit. The place really did seem to be empty aside from the teams and the crew, the couples found they could separate into rooms so far apart they couldn’t even hear other couples in the throws of passion.  
Woo Hyun and Young One had found one of the nicer rooms on the top floor to enjoy themselves.  
“Im going to get something to eat, Im starved.” Young One said tiredly, starting to get up.  
Woo Hyun pushed him back down and dashed for his own clothes. “I’ll go get something and bring it up to you. What do you want? I’ll get anything.”  
“Just..I don’t know, ramen I guess.”  
“Nothing else? How about a soda?”  
“Sure, I guess.” Young One muttered  
“What kind?”  
“Anything.”  
“Anything else? You want me to get some more blankets or anything?”  
Young One opened his mouth to ask what the hell Woo Hyun’s problem was, when he realized, he was still feeling guilty...He was trying to make up for his sleeping with that little fag... Before Young One could tell him to relax, tell him they had started over Woo Hyun dashed from the room.  
“Ill get some just in case you change your mind.”  
Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to have Woo Hyun trying to make it up to him...

“Isn’t this good?” Micky asked.  
“What good?” Xiah asked, looking up from his cell phone, having been trying to type a message to Ubin.  
“Us, they way we are now.” Micky explained.  
“Ya, I love being with you. Why do you ask?”  
“I mean...why do you have to change things? You are happy with me, Im happy with you, why do you have to get a sex change?”  
Xiah’s face went serious ane he set the phone aside. “This isn’t about us Micky, its about me. This is something I need to do for myself, don’t you get it? You don’t need to worry, when its over Ill be who I’ve always wanted to be, Ill be the real me and Ill be able to happy and become myself.”  
“But I love you like this Xiah! I love you as a person, and I love the wa-I...I love you as a guy Xiah. I don’t know how it’ll be loving some totally new...body. And I don’t know if Ill love the person you become. Do you want to risk that?”  
Xiah looked hard at him for a few short moments, then quietly left the room.  
Micky didn’t follow.

Tae Bin couldn’t return to his room. Not only because it was now a...whatever Hee Jun and Kang Ta had turned it into, but because Uknow and Hero had now taken it over. Not like he would have been able to stay still though. He couldn’t stop worrying about Kang Ah...  
Xiah wandered slowly down the hall and Tae Bin grabbed his arm and pulled him into an empty room with him.  
“Xiah, you need to be straight with me.”  
“I wont be straight until Im post op.”  
“What the hell are-No, no, you don’t understand. I need you to be honest.” Tae Bin corrected with a sigh. “I know Kang Ah’s baby is yours.”  
“What?!”  
“Don’t lie to me, Its obvious. She keeps calling you, and you avoid me. Im not going to be mad, Im not going to hurt you. I just want...I don’t know what I want.” He said tiredly, and rubbed his eyes.  
“You have it all wrong, really. Kyung Ah only calls me because Im her only girl friend. And I avoid you because you scare me. Besides, I don’t like girls! The only vagina I’ll touch is my own!”  
Tae Bin resisted the urge to stab himself in the ear after that remark. “Then you know who the father is, tell me please!”  
“I don’t know, really. Why do you want to find out so badly? Wont it just hurt you to know?”  
“I don’t think I could hurt anymore then I am now...” Tae Bin admitted.  
“If she hurt you so bad, why are you even bothering?” Xiah asked.  
“She didn’t hurt me. She cheated on me, fine, but Im sure...I don’t know. I wont assume anything until I find out what happened, from her. But, I know she’s scared, and I know she’s worried and it makes me sick. It makes me sick she doesn’t feel she can tell me what happened, or who the father is. Im not going to leave her. I told her when she lost my baby I wasn’t ever going to leave her, and I meant it. As long as she still loves me, Ill find a way to work our problems out, I have to.”  
Xiah didn’t bother to wipe his tears away, he cried openly and hugged Tae Bin quickly. “Thanks for the advice!” He said, running full force from the room.  
“What advice?” Tae Bin muttered.  
“MICKY!” Xiah screamed down the hall.

Jumin and Max had stayed back at the hospital to talk to Hee Jun’s penis doctor. He listened to their story and thought over it quietly.  
“Any ideas?” Jumin asked. “Because at first we thought he was blind to things he’s scared over, now the theory is he’s blind to people he’s seen nude.”  
“Maybe its both?” The doctor offered. “Maybe he’s scared of nudity. This began when he saw Mr. Moon nude. He’s a unique specimen, maybe it triggered some emotional...stuff.”  
“Well put.” Jumin muttered.  
“I don’t...I don’t think Im scared of seeing people nude...” Max said quietly, clinging to Jumin’s arm.  
“Well, lets test it out.” The doctor stood and started to undo his pants.  
Jumin covered Max’s eyes and kicked the doctors feet out from under him. “DON’T YOU DARE!”

Kang Ah laid her head down on the kitchen table as the answering machine went though the messages again.  
“Kyung Ah, its Tae Bin, are you sleeping?...Alright, well get some rest then...”  
“Kyung Ah? Its me again. Still sleeping? When you get up remember to get something to eat okay?”  
“Kyung Ah, make sure you call to make a doctors appointment.”  
“Kyung Ah...Please call me back.”  
“Kyung Ah, if you need more money you can use my credit card, I left it in the bed room for you, I forgot to tell you before.”  
“Kyung Ah, you don’t need to pick up if you don’t want to, just make sure you call a doctor. Please.”  
“Kyung Ah you know Im not mad right? Please, just...believe me. Make sure you’ve eaten today.”  
Kyung Ah reached to make the messages play again, but let her hand fall short of the button as the phone rang. She had the answering machine pick it up after the first ring.  
“Kyung Ah.....I love you......”  
She held her breath until he hung up.


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay, Woo Hyun, that's enough!" Young One cried out from beneath a stack of pillows, about five or six blankets, ten six-packs of soda, and a box full of female porn magazines.

"I'm just trying to--"

"I know what you're trying to do, and to be honest, it's not fucking necessary! That and it's driving me insane! Just stop it already...fucking hell..." Young One bitched as loud as he could, shoving a mountain of pillows away and pushing some blankets to the floor. Doing a double take of the porno magazines, Young One moved those aside as well.

"I love you, Young One...I'm just trying to make it right..."

"Don't ever fuck that cannibalistic bitch-fag again and we're even! Just stop this...I thought I could deal with it, but it's too much." Woo Hyun sighed, not knowing much else to say, so he sat down on the bed at Young One's feet.

"I never meant to...he told me you cheated and--"

"You believed him? Look, next time just fucking ask me before you go and make assumptions or believe some pussy little bitch, alright?"

"We're really even?" Woo Hyun asked, placing a hand on Young One's leg.

"Yes. Now come here."

"You're not going to--"

"Come. Here. Now." Woo Hyun bit his lower lip, then began inching closer only to be jerked into Young One's lap by a strong pair of arms. The two of them spent a few moments just staring into one another's eyes, and Young One couldn't hold back any longer before leaning forward to kiss Woo Hyun as hard as he could.

"Nng!" Woo Hyun lifted both hands to Young One's shoulders, but Young One leaned forward to force Woo Hyun back onto the bed. Young One began stripping Woo Hyun's clothes from his body little by little, only breaking the kiss to get the last word.

"I'm going to fuck your brains out so hard that you'll forget about anyone else you've ever been with...and never want anyone else but me."

 

\--------

 

"Junnie-ah...relax...we can still make out."

"I BROKE MY PENIS!"

"Baby...I know that--"

"YOUR PENIS ISN'T BROKEN IS IT?!"

"...Do you want me to break it?"

"THAT'S WHAT I THOU -- What...?"

"I'll know how you feel then."

"..." HeeJun just stared at Kang Ta for a few moments in silence, completely oblivious to any logic that could exist in that idea. "Get out."

 

\--------

 

Taebin picked up his cellphone and dialed Kyung-ah's number, not sure if she would answer and not even expecting her to. But strangely, she picked up after the fourth ring.

"What do you want, Taebin?" she murred into the phone, obviously woken up from sleeping.

"Kyung-ah?! Oh god...um...Kyung-ah...baby...are you okay?" Kyung-ah smiled a little, then shook her head before replying in a weak voice.

"I think I might lose this one, too..."

"WHAT?!"

 

\--------

 

"Baby...this swing is so much fun! You should get in it with me!" Hero giggled, happily swinging back and forth as U-Know watched from down below him. Smiling up at his lover as they took turns tagging each other's hands each time Hero swung past, U-Know noticed that he kept going higher and higher. Almost ready to make a complete circle around the bar in which the swing was attached to.

"B-Baby...you might want to--"

"I have an idea! Let's see if I can swing it all the way around!" Hero laughed, now putting his legs into each swing and nearly kicking U-Know in the face as he did so.

"Um...weren't you paying attention when I explained to you how HeeJun--"

"AHH!!!" Hero screamed, falling out of the swing before landing right on top of U-Know. Sitting up quickly, U-Know gapped at Hero, who was lying in a crumpled heap over his legs and holding onto his crotch.

"B-Baby...you didn't..."

"I TRIED TO SWING IT ALL THE WAY AROUND AND I THINK I BROKE MY PENIS!"

"N-No..." U-Know stared in shock, shaking his head as if he couldn't possibly believe what happened. What kind of relationship would they have if there was no sex? "No...you probably just...sprained it or--"

"Nnnn..." Hero whimpered, tugging his pants down to let U-Know see for himself.

"AHHH!!!"

 

\--------

Jumin sat on an examining table, while he and Max waited impatiently for the doctor to return with some test results after taking some blood samples.

"God my arm hurts...I look like a heroine addict..." Max scratched feverishly at his left arm, whimpering in Jumin's direction.

"Max...if you don't have a problem seeing people naked...then what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I don't know...okay? I don't think it's you...we haven't even tried to make love again since I had my last outburst of being scared...and it's just..."

"Wait..." Jumin thought on it for a moment. Rewinding his memory, Jumin tried to analyze the entire situation as it happened frame by frame. HeeJun naked. Max had only seen HeeJun naked, and no one else after that, not even himself.

"I wish this shit would stop fucking itching!" Max growled, now viciously scraping at his arm. Seems like the old Max was coming back -- but Jumin smacked him on the shoulder and jerked his hand away from his arm.

"I want you to do something for me. I have an idea on why you might be such a pussy with seeing people naked."

"What...? I'm not afraid to--"

"Just listen to me. I'm going to get undressed...and show you my penis. I want you to look at it. If you freak out...my idea was all wrong. But if you don't...I'll explain my hypothesis." Max began to look scared, already beginning to tug away from Jumin.

"I...I don't want to do this..."

"Just fucking do it, okay? That doctor is an idiot if he thinks taking blood samples is going to tell you what's wrong. Just do this for me...if you love me...and want us to remain together...please, just cooperate. Just this once." Max glanced down at Jumin's crotch, then back up to his face and nodded hesitantly.

"Okay...just once." Jumin released Max and took in a shaky breath, only to release it in an equally ragged fashion. He was worried his idea was stupid, but it was all he had to go on. Slowly, Jumin unbuttoned his pants, chewing on his lower lip before pulling the zipper down. Max began to shake, both hands clasped together in front of his mouth.

"Baby...think of the first time I made love to you. Think of how good it was...how I kept telling you I loved you...how I touched you and made you feel good..." Jumin tried like crazy to keep his lover calm, and for the most part it seemed to work -- until Jumin dropped his pants and began to pull down his underwear.

"I can't do it! Jumin, I'm sorry! I just...I can't do this!" Max lifted both hands to cover his eyes, now beginning to cry as he felt like a complete failure.

"Baby...please...don't make me lose you because of this. I was never able to find someone who loved me like you do...and when I did find you...it was the best moment of my life. I vowed never to let you go...but...if you can't even look at me...I have no choice but to leave you..." Jumin slowly pushed his underwear down, letting them fall around his ankles without even bothering to step out of them. "Please...just look..."

"Jumin..."

"Please, Max...if you love me...if you really want to be with me...please look..." Jumin stood there, hugging himself as he stood there in all his half-naked glory, waiting for the love of his life to take that one chance that could possibly save their relationship. Max paced his breathing, though it remained choppy, he licked his lips and slowly began to lower his hands. Jumin's eyes lit up as he watched, and when Max had fully uncovered his eyes, the same smile appeared on both of their faces.

"Jumin...I...can see it...and I'm not scared..." Max whispered, his eyes gazing not even lifting from Jumin's penis even as he was talking to Jumin.

"Oh, baby...I love you so much..." Tears began to form in Jumin's eyes as he rushed across the room, nearly tripping on the underwear that was still around his ankles before wrapping Max into a tight hug. "I know what it was then...I know what it was..."

"Oh Jumin...we don't have to break up..." Max wrapped his arms around Jumin and they both spent a good half hour that way, until Jumin finally pulled back to press a full on kiss to Max's lips.

"My penis isn't half as small as HeeJun's is...you just...you didn't want to imagine anyone else's could be that small...especially mine...so you blocked it out...that's all it was, baby..."

 

\--------

 

Dong Hwa sat in front of the bathroom mirror, while Ubin brushed his hair into waves. They had been doing this for about five hours, and Ubin showed no signs of stopping as his interest in the activity only heightened with every smile Dong Hwa threw at him.

"How much do you love me, Dong Hwa?"

Dong Hwa only smiled at Ubin in the mirror, and Ubin waited for about two minutes for a reply.

"Dong Hwa...how much do you love me?"

Dong Hwa smiled again, and he adjusted his position on the stool he was perched upon.

"Dong Hwa...isn't that butterfly pretty?"

"What butterfly?"

Ubin sighed, then pouted into the mirror.

"You never listen to me, do you?"

"Huh?"

Ubin frowned now, now stopping himself from brushing Dong Hwa's hair as he brought both hands to his hips.

"I really wish you had more of an attention span...we would have a much healthier relationship if you--"

Ubin's phone when off, and he quickly snatched it off the countertop and flipped it open. A text message from Xiah.

 

\--------

 

Xiah lay naked stood naked in front of Micky, a bra tied around him with a set of rather heavy waterballons set inside each cup. Xiah was frowning, but Micky was grinning from ear to ear.

"And that..." Micky said, pointing to Xiah's obvious and still in tact penis. "Tuck it."

"T-Tuck it? What the fuck do you think I am, a girl?"

"This was your fucking idea, you want to be the goddamn woman and get a sex change, I'm being a good lover and accepting it, so tuck your fucking dick or knock this shit off and quit your bitching." Micky continued to grin, and watched as Xiah meekly lifted a leg and grabbed his penis to tuck it between his legs.

"Tuck the balls, too. This isn't soccer...the balls have to go, too."

Xiah glared, then readjusted his penis to allow him room to tuck his balls next. Micky walked around to stand in front of Xiah, a look of disgust on his face as he scoffed.

"You have to be kidding me...you're going to have to cut it all off...that's not what a vagina is supposed to look like!"

"If you let me do this my own way, I would look better and--"

"But if you do it your own way, you'll be flat and you'll lose that ass of yours. Don't even get me started on what your vagina would look like..." Micky complained, waving a hand in front of him as if to say he wasn't going to accept it. "I know you said you weren't scared of losing me to follow this insane dream of yours...but if you weren't scared, you wouldn't be doing this shit for me...so I think you've just got some mental problems and need therapy. If you let me pay for your shrink, I'll drop this abuse and forget you ever mentioned this sex change bullshit." Xiah's jaw tightened, and he turned around to face Micky.

"Let me see what I would look like in a dress and if I look like crap...it's a deal."

"Let me pick out the dress."

"Fine."

 

\--------

 

Hero was rolled into the 'broken penis' ward, where only HeeJun remained in the corner with his tears. Blinking back his pain, Hero sat there in shock, while U-Know stood in the door talking to the doctor with a very disappointed look on his face.

"He's going to fucking leave me!" HeeJun wailed, burying his face in his hands as he cried his heart out. Hero just looked over at HeeJun, then down at his crotch, then back up to HeeJun.

"Stop being a bitch. They said yours will heal within a few months. Mine was broken so badly that they had to do a transplant!"

HeeJun heard that, blinked, and then glanced to Hero.

"A transplant?" HeeJun sniffled, his expression showing disbelief. "S-So you got someone else's..."

"I made a request for size and skin-tone! So they better have gotten it right!" Peeking underneath his sheets, Hero tugged some of his bandages free and gapped. "Um...U-Know...U-KNOW!" Hearing his lover's distressed voice, U-Know rushed to Hero's bedside, eyes wide as Hero pulled the sheets away from him and stared down at his new penis.

"I...am so not having sex with you again..." U-Know gasped, stepping away from his lover before crawling up onto HeeJun's bed and curling into a fetal position.

"HEY DOCTOR! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK THIS IS!" Hero just continued to make noises of disapproval and shock, while the doctor came over -- though keeping a good distance of about ten feet. Looking at the now uncovered crotch, he swallowed hard with a nervous laugh.

"That's a penis, son..."

"Heh...oh man..." HeeJun pointed and couldn't help but giggle, now definitely in a better mood about his own penis. "That's a fucking horse dick, dude...I love penis but I don't love it THAT much! That won't fit into anything! You're doomed to be sexless now for the rest of your life! Though it probably serves you well...you would probably just wind up eating everyone you fucked anyway!" HeeJun just bursted into a fit of laughter as U-Know curled up even more, adding a whimper of fear to his reaction. Hero only continued to stare, already making a note in his mind to eat everyone in the room -- rolling U-Know over in his mind as an option for saying he would never fuck him again.

 

\--------

 

Taebin thanked god that he was able to break into his own house, because Kyung-ah had done well in locking him out. But just as he began to poke around the matt near the front door for his lock pick, the door just opened. Taebin glanced up, and his jaw nearly hit the floor.

"D-Dong Wook-ah?" Taebin gasped out, finding his knees uncooperative as he slowly lifted himself to a stand.

"Come on in, Taebin...I think it's time you find out who this baby really belongs to." Taebin simply eyed Se7en with complete suspicion, shock, and distrust.

"What the hell do you have to do with me and Kyung-ah, Dong Wook? I said goodbye to you a long time ago..."

"Come in and I'll explain it to you." Wheesung stepped up behind Se7en, both arms encircling his lover's waist as he rested his chin on Se7en's shoulder.

"He's not here for you, believe me." Again, Taebin's jaw nearly dropped open.

"Get the fuck in here, Taebin...it's cold as hell out there and your letting it all in the house!" Taebin then hurried into the house and shut the door behind him, both Se7en and Wheesung stepping aside before leading Taebin into the living room. Kyung-ah sat comfortably on the couch, both hands on her stomach as she gazed idly up at the ceiling.

"You really want to know who that baby belongs to?" Se7en asked, moving toward the couch opposite Kyung-ah before taking a seat. Wheesung moved over to the fireplace, leaning down to throw some more wood onto the iron rack inside to keep the fire going.

"I know who it belongs--"

"Xiah? Anyone else but yourself? You're such an idiot..." Se7en spat, tossing a baggie that contained five various materials. The baggie landing in Taebin's lap, he picked it up as if it was the most vile thing on the planet and stared at the objects inside.

"Is that a...a used condom?" Taebin's eyes widened, before he gained a look of disgust.

"That's a condom of yours...used on Kyung-ah. I broke into your hotel room after we all came back from Japan...salvaged that condom...and I froze whatever sperm was left there." Taebin didn't appear to be buying it, as the look on his face was that of downright blankness.

"You fucking...ugh..." Kyung-ah sat up, both hands remaining on her stomach as she glared over at Taebin. "He was my doctor when I went for that check up, remember?" Taebin did a double take, then glanced to Wheesung, who only shook his head as if to say he had nothing to do with it.

"Wheesungie's cousin is a doctor...he talked his cousin into letting me take his place."

"Why the fuck would you do that?!" Taebin cried out, looking between both Kyung-ah and Se7en. Rolling his eyes, Se7en leaned back on the couch and sighed. "Wheesungie...explain this. I have a headache..." Clearing his throat, Wheesung began the long story, taking a seat next to Se7en on the couch opposite Kyung-ah and Taebin.

"I won't go into details...but here's the gist." Pointing to the baggie between Taebin's fingers, Wheesung smiled. "The condom was yours. Used on Kyung-ah, the same night you came back from Japan. I helped Dong Wook collect whatever we could, then we had to get it to a freezer in time before whatever we were able to get into that little jar was no longer usable. I was having lunch with my cousin a few days later...and he brought up a very nervous mother-to-be in this new pregnancy case he was going to be helping out on. Kyung-ah's name was mentioned. I recognized her name immediately and talked my cousin in to letting Dong Wook take his place for a special purpose. Dong Wook wound up using...that swab in the baggie to fool Kyung-ah into thinking he was just checking for diseases and or infections...etcetera. The gloves are what he used when he also used that little eyedropper to insert the sperm inside of Kyung-ah's body. Everything was done professionally...and Dong Wook never had the urge to touch her any further than he had. Believe me...I was in the room..." Everyone did a triple take at one another, and everyone looked equally bothered by Wheesung's story. Kyung-ah shivered, Taebin's face scrunched up, and Se7en began to rub his temples. Wheesung shrugged and continued. "After that...life went on as normal. Luckily, Kyung-ah conceived. Why did we do this? So Taebin would stay away from Dong Wook. So you and Kyung-ah could have the child you wanted and it would keep you away from Dong Wook. For you two to finally be happy and start a family...which would keep you away from--"

"WE FUCKING GET IT!" Kyung-ah and Taebin screamed in unison.

 

\--------

 

Xiah stared at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a moo moo.

"This isn't...very form fitting..." Xiah whimpered, trying to wrap the dress moreso around his body so it would show off his figure. Micky slapped his hands away and shook his head.

"You look beautiful!"

"I look like shit..."

"Good deal...I have a list of shrinks bookmarked on my laptop...let's go find the cheapest one..." Micky beamed, grabbing a huffy Xiah by the hand and tugging him out of their designated room. Xiah began to have second thoughts on this sex change idea. He hated the feeling of being completely without anything between his legs but a hole that went in. Maybe he was better off as a man.

"You'll love me if I stay like this?" Xiah asked honestly, a skeptic look on his face.

"I've been trying to tell you that from the beginning. I love you the way you are, Xiah. I don't want you to change..."

Xiah smiled, squeezing Micky's hand a little as his hesitant attitude slowly began to fade. At least this was a stepping stone to their perfect-to-be life together.

 

\--------

 

Woo Hyun walked out of the bedroom he shared with Young One, though he wasn't walking properly and his eyes were so glazed one might think he was on ecstacy. Ubin just happened to be scuffling back to his room with Dong Hwa, a big bucket of hair accessories in both arms. Noticing Woo Hyun, he slowed down.

"Woo Hyun...? Are you okay?"

"Hurrrrrr..." Woo Hyun purred, a grin permanently chiseled into his mouth.

"You're walking funny, Woo Hyun...did you hurt yourself?" Ubin stared after his band mate, who kept on walking, and he continued to worry.

"Hurrrrr..." Woo Hyun walked with bowed legs, and his back bent. Clothing was torn everywhere, and his pants were on backwards. Ubin poked his head into the room, seeing Young One lying on the bed completely naked.

"Young One...? What did you do to him?" Ubin asked, highly concerned. Young One snickered, grabbing his dick and gazing up at the ceiling, which had mirrors on it but Ubin didn't have to know that.

"I fucked him every which way to Sunday...that's what I did."


	9. Chapter 9

Hero was sitting up in his hospital bed with a hand tightly clamped around the doctors neck. "Was this your idea of a joke? Fix me! I didn't sign up for surgical experimentation!"

Kang Ta and Hee Jun were mostly unfazed by Hero's violent behavior and continued to giggle while Uknow just ignored the world and whimpered beside Hee Jun.

"Well, what are you going to do?" The doctor supplied an oxygen mask from behind his back and quickly put it over Hero's growling mouth. Hero only had time to give a surprised blink before he flopped back on the bed sound asleep.

"W-what did you do?" Kang Ta asked.

"Is he dead?" Hee Jun couldn't quite keep the hope from his voice.

"He's asleep, I used anesthesia. I'll have to ask all none patients to leave the room."

Kang Ta started to leave then had to go back to half carry half drag UKnow out of the room while he tried to stay in his fetal position.

Hee Jun continued to giggle insanely to himself, finding the whole situation hilarious. The doctor gave him an annoyed looked before hurrying over and placing the mask over Hee Jun's gigging mouth.

"What kind of doctor are you?" Hee Jun managed to cry before he too fell asleep.

The doctor simply smiled to himself as he enjoyed the quiet. "Neither of you signed up for surgical experimentation, but your going to participate in it nether the less."

*

After another good hour of hugging and gushing Jumin had grabbed Max's hand and ran with him out of the hospital. "I know how to fix you!" He cried happily.

By the time they had gotten back to the hotel Max began to wonder if Jumin's cure wasn't just having a whole bunch of sex. But instead of running inside and going to their room Jumin let go of Max's hand and jumped into the pretty fountain outside the hotel doors.

"What are you doing?" Max asked as Jumin splashed around and beckoned to him.

"I have it figured out! Come in the fountain with me!" Jumin reassured.

Max looked about self consciously then reluctantly stepped into the fountain. "What are you going to do? Baptise me?"

"No! Tai Chi! I was reading this Chinese comic once and when the bad guy ripped the main dude a new one he did Tai Chi and got rid of the bad karma... or something." Jumin explained as he got under the fall of water, his expression went serene as he got into a complicated position with his hands raised and one leg sticking out. "This is as close to a waterfall as we're going to get." Jumin tsked then beckoned Max over. "Come on, baby! The sooner your Zen the sooner we can go back to having sex all the time!"

Max blushed but went to stand under the water with Jumin. "But I don't know Tai Chi!" Max said quietly as the water soaked him through. Jumin quickly went about positioning his lover's body for him.

 

"There! That's the "Snake Creeps Up" position!" Jumin beamed and Max burst out laughing.

*

Taebin sat rubbing his temple as if he was getting a large headache. Se7en and Wheesung sat together and exchanged nervous looks. Kyung Ah gave the whole room an utterly confused look as if she wasn't quite keeping up with everything. Taebin just took her hand and held it tight.

"Let me get this straight. You artificially impregnated my girlfriend because you were afraid I was going to try and get back together with you, Se7en?"

Se7en nodded, looking pleased with himself.

"WHAT THE FUCK! Didn't you listen to me at all when we were in Japan?! I don't want to be with your sorry ass! I could care less who your with, who you screw or what you choose to let touch you." Taebin pointed to Wheesung on all three counts. "We're over. We've been over! I love Kyung Ah, you didn't have to play Dr. Jackle to keep me with her! Where the hell do you get off playing God like that?!"

"Of course I played God! Have you seen me?! I'm hella hot! You'd eventually realize what you lost and want to get back with this." Se7en boasted then had to dodge a flying paper weight, which had been the only thing threatening within Taebin's reach, not counting Kyung Ah. Realizing just how quiet Kyung Ah was being, and how very unlike her that was, Taebin gave her a worried look.

"You're a son of a bitch, you number loving mother fucker!" Kyung Ah growled then ran from the room. Taebin ran after her.

*

Xiah sat on a stylish blue couch, opposite a less than stylish psychologist. His hair was slicked back and he looked like he had walked out of a photograph from the 1800's. Xiah had calmly explained to the doctor how all his life he had felt like he was in the wrong body. He was positive that deep down he was a woman.

After the long speech the doctor made a single note in his notebook. "How is your relationship with your mother?"

"Uh, fine." Xiah answered, confused about it's relevance. But the doctor nodded as if this explained everything.

"You see, Xiah, you have what we in the professional world refer to as a 'brain thing'."

"A... what? Are you a real doctor?"

"Oh yes. I think you gender confusion stems back to your childhood and never being able to fit into a family full of women. So you've grown up with the idea that being female was the only way you'd be accepted. And to make matters worse, you've been taking female hormones which will impare your rational thinking."

Xiah hadn't told the doctor about his family, or about the hormones. Micky must have called ahead and tattled on him. "W-what do you suggest?"

The Psychologist simply pulled a huge pill bottle out from his jacket pocket and rattled it pleasantly.

*

Woo Hyun had fallen asleep and Young One tried not to disturb him. After all, the last few nights he hadn't been getting much sleep. So he sat quietly infront of the TV in their hotel room with the volume down low. The room was so quiet that when Woo Hyun started to make noises in his sleep Young One got up to see if his lover was alright. He got there just as Woo Hyun jumped bolt upright and screamed incoherantly.

"Are you okay?" Youngone asked as he hurried over to Woo Hyun. He just clutched his chest as he continued to shake. It had happen again, he thought as he tried to give Youngone a calm look.

"Just a nightmare." Woo Hyun tried to smile but knew he wasn't managing it. Everytime Woo Hyun went to sleep all he dreamed about was Hero; Hero raping him, Hero eating him, Hero eating Youngone. And the worst part was in his nightmares Woo Hyun couldn't do anything to help himself or Youngone, it was like he was paralyzed with fear.

Youngone crawled into bed next to Woo Hyun and pulled him close. "What are you doing?" He asked as Youngone spooned up against him.

"Holding you tight. I'll hold you close and keep you safe from your nightmares. Go back to sleep baby." Youngone explained simply and Woo Hyun melted. He rolled over and hugged him and they stayed that way. They both relaxed but Woo Hyun never closed his eyes. And when Youngone finally drifted off the sleep Woo Hyun quietly got up.

He couldn't sleep, if he did he's only see Hero. He'd go insane if this kept up. As Woo Hyun rubbed fatigue from his red rimmed eyes he made up his mind. There was only one thing to do. He quickly got dressed and left the hotel room.

*

Hee Jun woke up feeling like he'd been asleep for years, or drugged. With that thought he woke up fully and looked about. He was in the surgical recovery room, Kang Ta was perched on a chair beside his bed.

"You're awake!" Kang Ta cried then flung himself into Hee Jun's arms. "Are you okay? What happened? No one explained anything! All they said was emergency surgery and -"

"SURGERY? No, no, I already had my surgery!" Hee Jun cried.

"Ah good, your awake." A doctor Hee Jun didn't know came up and examined his chart.

"What's happened why did I have surgery again!?"

"Well..." The doctor started and managed to look embarassed even behind his surgical mask.

"Where am I? Is my penis fixed?" Hero asked groggily from behind a curtain.

"I might as well explain it to you both at the same time." the doctor sighed and pulled the curtain aside to give Hee Jun and Kang Ta a view of Hero laying in his bed with UKnow sitting sulkily beside him.

"Has something gone wrong?" UKnow wanted to know.

"Yes. You could put it that way I suppose. Let me start with saying that the police have been called and are currently trying to hunt your doctor down. You see, the doctor who was assigned to your cases... he's gone off the deep end it seems. But he's a clever psycho. He worked around the staff and security without being notice and he got you both back into surgery. I'm sorry to say... you've exchange penises."

"W-what?!" Hero cried.

Hee Jun and Kang Ta both dove under the covers for a look. Hee Jun fainted. Kang Ta burst into tears.

UKnow was peaking under Hero's sheet as well, looking disturbed. "This is too weird! How are we supposed to have sex again?! It'll be like wife swap!"

*

Xiah sat quietly with Micky in the hotel's internet cafe. Micky was busy bitching about spam and how not enough of the porn was guy on guy. He'd been bitching since Xiah got out of the psychiatrist office, so everything was normal.

Well, truthfully, not everything was normal. Xiah wasn't sure who he was anymore. Talking to the psychiatrist hadn't helped, it only confused him more. Maybe his feeling like a woman really was just a factor of growing up around a whole mess of sisters. But then that made Xiah's feeling like being in the wrong body was based on an excuse for wanting to fit in. Being a woman wouldn't help him fit into a boyband for damn sure. The only thing he wanted to fit into was his own perspective of himself. Utterly confused and depressed Xiah took the medication the doctor had sold them and hoped that would help.

After Micky checked his email he noticed Xiah's down look so he offered to surf their daum cafes. Usually reading all the fan girl's praising and fawning made Xiah happy. But this time it didn't. Xiah knew the moment the medication started to work because he only felt more depressed and more hopeless. The medication wasn't fixing anything.

"I'm going for a walk." Xiah mumbled and got up. Micky just nodded, to engrossed in a rather graphic fanfic to pay attention. "They've made Hero burst into tears five times now! Max is the one who cries and only when Hero scares him." Micky snickered to himself as the door shut behind Xiah as he left.

Xiah wandered aimlessly around the empty hotel with his thoughts chasing themselves in frantic circles around his mind. Was wanting to be a woman such a horrible thing? Xiah wondered. He knew the fans would hate him if he went through with surgery. Micky probably would leave him. His family... well no one could say they didn't see it coming but they would probably be horrified. But living like he had in this male body had felt like a lie. He didn't know if he could keep living like this, feeling this way.

"I feel like dying." Xiah whispered to his and Micky's closed hotel door where he'd found his aimless walk had led him. He went inside the empty room and let the door close quietly behind him.

*

Taebin sat beside Kyung Ah on the bathroom floor and rubbed her back while she wretched into the toilet. When she was finished she leaned back and into Taebin's touch and grimanced.

"Right after I started having morning sickness I lost the baby last time." She whispered so quietly Taebin had to strain to hear her. He immediatly pulled her into his arms.

"It's not going to happen again. We're going to get you to a doctor - a real doctor - and everything is going to be fine."

"I hate him." Kyung Ah said after a moment of silence.

"I know. You have every right to." Taebin scowled at the bathroom wall and imagined all the horrible things he wanted do to Se7en for doing this to Kyung Ah. "Sweety, why didn't you tell me what was happening?"

"I didn't understand! I mean, sex I understand, I know where the baby comes from. There isn't anything confusing about that. I thought something had happened, something horrible and I was blocking it out. I couldn't think what else it could be because I knew I hadn't been with you and I couldn't think of another reason for my being pregnant. But now... now I feel like I was raped by a pair of tongs and a petree dish!"

Taebin hugged her closer and she clung to him. "I'm never going to the doctors without you again!"

"I'm not letting you!" Taebin reassured emphatically.

*

Ubin wandered down the hotel hallway with his pocket jingling with coins. He was on his way to the vending machines. He would have sent Donghwa to get snacks but last time he had Donghwa had returned about twenty minutes later without any food, money or any idea what he'd done in the time he'd been gone.

Ubin laughed to himself as he remember and decided he needed to share the story. He got out his phone and called Xiah, but there was no answer. He hadn't answered his phone the last three times Ubin had called him. Ubin changed directions and headed for Xiah and Micky's room worried something was wrong.

When Ubin knocked on the door it swung inwards so Ubin poked his head in. "Xiah? Are you here?" He called and stepped into the room as he flicked the lights on. He blinked against the sudden brightness and as his eyes focused again he saw Xiah laying on the bed. Blood was pooled around his friend, coming from his wrists that lay limply at his side. The blood wasn't fresh, it had soaked into all the layers of bedding. Xiah's pale face was angled towards the door, his eyes glazed and empty.

"No! Oh No! XIAH!" Ubin screamed and ran to him.

 

 

*

It didn't take Woo Hyun long to find Hero's hospital room. Nor did it take him long to find an empty syringe. Hero was asleep, growling and making cat swipping motions with a hand, oblivious that Woo Hyun was in the room.

Woo Hyun held up the needle and filled it with air and went to Hero's IV. His hands were trembling so badly he wasn't sure how he was going to pull this off but he knew he had to try. He couldn't live while Hero did, not while this bastard was around to terrorize him while awake and asleep. All Woo Hyun had to do was inject a tiny amount of air into Hero's blood stream and then... well then Woo Hyun might be able to close his eyes without seeing Hero ripping him and his lover apart; literally.

So Woo Hyun took a deep breath to steady himself and took hold of the IV again.

"What are you doing?"

Woo Hyun spun around holding the syringe very visibly infront of himself before hiding it behind his back. Micky stood in the doorway with his arms crossed and looking pissed.


	10. Chapter 10

Tae Bin had expected Se7en and Wheesung to have run for it when they were given the chance, that just goes to show how long it had been since they had all been together...The two were still in his living room, going through his things. Tae Bin wasted no time and grabbed Se7en by the throat, slamming him into the wall. Wheesung shot to his feet, but then decided he didn’t want to be in a similar position, and sat back down.  
“Listen to me carefully...I want you out of our fucking lives. The only reason I don’t kill you right now is because I have too much responsibility to end up in jail because of you, you aren’t worth it. I don’t love you, I don’t like you, I would like nothing more then to read your obituary in tomorrow’s paper. Now, so we’re clear, tell me what you just heard me say.” He loosened his grip so Se7en could speak.  
“I was just protecting myself!” He pleaded. When Tae Bin drew Se7en’s head back and slammed it against the wall a second time, he went on, “Okay! You hate me, even if I was the best lay you ever had! You want me dead, I get it!”  
“You are going to go away and live your pitiful life and die, never once coming near either me or Kyung Ah, got it?”  
Se7en nodded.  
“You have no idea how close you are to me tearing your throat out, I don’t think there is anyone on Earth as sadistic and self centered as you are. Now get the fuck out before I loose my patients.”  
Se7en snapped his fingers and pointed at his man-purse. Wheesung gathered it and held the door open. As soon as Tae Bin let him go, Se7en ran for the exit.  
Back in the bedroom, Tae Bin sat down next to Kyung Ah and sighed.  
“Alright. Well, what are we going to do?” He asked, more to himself then anything.  
“I don’t know about you, but as soon as I get the energy, Im spooning Se7en’s eye balls out and then shoving them up his ass. After that, I don’t care, just shoot him in the head I guess. What I’ll do with the body-“  
”Taking revenge on him isn’t going to help anything. It wont change the situation any.” After a moment of pause he added, “It isn’t a bad situation, the means weren’t what I would have hoped, but we’re where we were before right? This time, we’re a little smarter. So, I guess what we do now is make a plan. We have 8 months left to prepare. We’ll get a doctor, we’ll get some parenting books, we’ll tell our families-“  
”Who’s?!” Kyung Ah choked.  
“Who’s did you want to inform?”  
“We’ll find a doctor, we’ll get books on not how to kill a baby, but we’re not telling our parents! Last time my mom tried to beat the baby out of me...She doesn’t even know it died! She might think she did it and try again. She may have gotten a baseball bat to prepare for the next time! That’s what I would have done!”  
Tae Bin grabbed her arm to keep her from rambling anymore. “Your parents might not approve-Okay, they wont-but this is their grandchild, they have a right to be involved. We’ll go, be mature, show them we’re going to be good parents, and Ill be there with you, so nothing is going to happen.”  
“If she comes at me, Im not waiting for you, Im going to run.”  
“It’s a deal.”  
“What about the show? Aren’t you suppose to be there? Its going to be hard not to kill the kid if we don’t have money for food.” Kyung Ah pointed out.  
“We’re on a...break, there was a problem. It wont matter.”  
Outside the door Se7en clamped a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing with glee. He and Wheesung rushed out as quietly as possible.  
“What are you so happy about?” Wheesung asked.  
“Tae Bin’s going to be gone! I get to be the host again! Hurry, lets get there before someone claims the spot before me!”

“What are you doing here?” Woo Hyun whispered.  
“That’s what I was wondering about you.” Micky said without lowering his voice for the sleeping Hero or Moon Hee Jun.  
Woo Hyun sunk to the floor suddenly. “Don’t tell...Please, don’t tell anyone!”  
“Uknow texts me to come to the hospital ASAP so I assume one of these two died. I didn’t know he was playing Murder She Wrote.”  
“Please!” Woo Hyun hushed. “It’s a mistake, I shouldn’t be here! I didn’t do anything yet, so please just don’t tell anyone!”  
Micky scoffed. “You think I care if that fucker dies? I couldn’t care less. I tell you what though...” He smiled. “You are going to be in a lot of trouble if he find out you were trying to kill him. You know what he’ll do to you? If you thought the sex was horrifying...” He laughed.  
“Micky, please!”  
“I wont tell. Not as long as I don’t feel like it. You are in my debt...” He left the room, laughing to himself.

Micky found out where Uknow was from a nurse, and found both him and Ubin in the waiting room of the ICQ. As soon as he came into the door way, Ubin jumped up.  
“YOU-”  
Uknow grabbed Ubin to keep him still, and clamped a hand over his mouth. “Micky, sit down.” Uknow said seriously.  
Micky sat as far from them both as possible.  
“Xiah tried to kill himself, he’s in the ICQ.”  
“WHAT?!”  
Ubin wiggled his mouth free. “YOU KILLED XIAH! IF YOU COULD HAVE JUST ACCEPTED HIM-”  
Uknow got his hand over the pink mouth again. “He’s gotten blood transfusions and can see visitors now, go ahead in.”  
Micky shot to his feet, assuming he would rush to the room, but couldn’t manage much more then a slow walk. Not even the threat of Ubin at his back urged him on. Xiah had tried to kill himself? Why? Because he wanted to be a fucking girl? What a joke... What was the big deal? Everyone else could deal with their bodies they were born in, Xiah was just being a fucking drama queen. He couldn’t possibly want this that fucking bad.  
Inside the room Xiah laid on the bed with his left arm bandaged, and hooked up to beeping machines that called out to nurses that paid them no attention. Xiah only glanced up to see who had come in.  
“Well?” Micky asked.  
“I wanted to cut both my wrists, but when I did the first one I cut through my tendons and couldn’t hold the knife to do the other one. The doctor said I cut the wrong way anyway, I was suppose to cut the long ways.”  
“What the fuck is the matter with you?! You want attention? Is that it? You only had to ask, alright! What do you want me to do? Feed you? Dress you? Im already fucking you!”  
“Go away.” Xiah cried.  
“So, what? You’ll jump out the window?”  
“No, go away and Ill be happy. Im not doing this,” He waved his bandaged arm, “THIS for you. I can’t make you happy, and I don’t want to, if you don’t want the same for me. Im not listening to you anymore, and Im not seeing any of your shrinks! I thought you would support me, would understand...SOMETHING, not make me feel like shit and manipulate me! SO GET THE FUCK OUT!” Xiah screamed.  
Micky didn’t even let him finish the sentence before he took for the door, and almost ran into a doctor entering.  
The doctor ignored the outburst and sat herself next to Xiah.  
“Hello Xiah. Im Dr Park, the psychologist on call tonight.”

Kang Ta stood over Hee Jun, and Uknow over Hero.  
“It may not be so bad...Its human this time, and it IS bigger.” Uknow pointed out.  
“NO! It probably has cookie crumbs all over it, Im too scared to look.” Hero said, with his eyes closed.  
“My penis does NOT have cookie crumbs on it!” Hee Jun barked. “And don’t you even start thinking we’re staying this way, Im not keeping this. I would say I don’t know where its been, but I know...its been IN everyone.”  
“Look who’s talking, this coming from KANG TA’S boyfriend.” Hero yelled.  
Kang Ta gasped innocently, but ignored the comment. “Don’t worry...” He cooed, laying his head on Hee Jun’s chest. “No matter what penis you have, Ill make good use of it.”  
“OH DON’T YOU DARE!” Hero screamed.  
Uknow rubbed his temple and let himself out of the room.

There was no one answering the door, so Kyung Ah got a key from under the mat and let them in. She made sure to check that the room was clear first though. Inside, the house was very few things to make it homey, but plenty of religious paraphernalia. There were enough Jesus’s in the living room, they could form a Super Junior tribute band together.  
“Kitchen.” Kyung Ah whispered, and nodded to the door they next went through.  
On the floor was a man. He seemed to be passed out, and by the blood on the counter it look like he hit his head on the way down. Tae Bin’s startled reaction was smothered when Kyung Ah smiled fondly.  
“My dad.” She whispered, and knelt down by her father. “He drinks a lot. He’s always hurting himself. Better get him on the couch before mom find him, she’ll only kick him.”  
Tae Bin pulled her to her feet before she could try to lift her father. “Get the door, Ill take him in.”  
The whole way to her home, she warned him of her mother. If she punches you, let her, or she’ll tie you to a chair. If she slaps you, act like it hurts more then it does, or it’ll make her angry. If she throws something, you can duck but act like it hit you, she might not notice. In all of that, he hadn’t even thought about what her father would be like.  
So far, they were getting along great.  
When Kyung Ah was sure her mom wasn’t around, she stopped whispering. “Well, we tried. She isn’t here, lets go.”  
“We can wait.” He suggested.  
“If you want to wait, that’s fine, Im getting the hell out of here. Lets go to my room first so I can get my stuff. I didn’t get a chance when I left.” She led him down the hall and pointed at a dent toward the bottom of wall. “That’s where I lost my front baby teeth. Mom kicked me from the middle of her bed room into the wall.” She said with a reminiscent voice. He wished she would stop pointing out things like that, and as if she could read his thoughts she said “Hey, you are the one who wanted to come here.”  
Inside the room, there was nothing left.  
“Where’s all my stuff!” She cried. “I don’t have my clothes!”  
“You have clothes.”  
“Those are all Xiah’s!”  
“You broke into my house?!” Someone shrieked from behind them.  
Kyung Ah jumped nearly to the ceiling. “Mom!”  
“I told you not to come back here you filthy skank.” Her mother yelled, and came at her with an outstretched hand.  
Tae Bin grabbed it and converted it as best he could into a hand shake. “Nice to meet you my name is Im Tae Bin.” He greeted warmly. She was a bit scary looking, but the women was very small, much smaller then Kyung Ah. He couldn’t bring himself to seeing her do all or any of the things Kyung Ah described. That is, until the women dug her nails into his wrist.  
“This your pimp?” She asked, ignoring his cry of pain, or his blood beading onto her hand and down her arm.  
Kyung Ah didn’t answer, so he tore his hand back and tried to take control of the situation again. “Im her boyfriend.”  
“Wait a minute..” Kyung Ah’s mother said, not paying him any attention. “You should be as big as house now. You aborted the little bastard? God is going to send you straight to hell for that! Demons will rape you for eternity! I should kill you myself you little whore!”  
“Enough!” Tae Bin yelled. “You are insane! What’s the matter with you?!”  
“DON’T SPEAK TO ME! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE! THIS IS FOR ME TO DEAL WITH! KEEP YOUR PRIVATES TO YOURSELF AND OUT OF MY DAUGHTER!”

Ubin cried into Xiah’s good arm. “You scared me so badly!”  
“Im sorry...” Xiah said softly.  
“You can be a girl if you want, its alright! Everyone will be okay with it. Micky is a jerk, he doesn’t matter! You are too good for him!”  
Xiah looked to Uknow who was leaning against the wall. “Is it? Is it okay if I do this? I talked to a doctor today, and she gave me new medication that will start my transition.”  
“What are you asking me for?” Uknow asked. “This is your life, its your dick, you need to make the decision, not someone else.”  
“If I do this and have no friends, and cant be in the band, then I wont have a life anyway. Im not living like this anymore though. So tell me what’s going to happen. Am I on my own, and should I finish myself off, or do I have your support at least?”  
“I don’t care whether you are a man or a women Xiah. You are still a member of this group, and my friend. Its my call on whether you stay or not, and Im not kicking you out. Aside from Micky, I think everyone has your back. Does his opinion outweigh your health?”  
Xiah laid his head down on top of Ubin’s. “Im going to be a women.”  
“We can go shopping!” Ubin cheered.

The doctor Jumin stole from Xiah came out of her office, alone.  
“Is he fixed yet, Dr Park?” Jumin asked. “I tried everything. Like sex, and tai chi, and herb tea.”  
She smiled. “I’ve found out what’s wrong with Max. He’s gone through his life story for me and it seems soon after he met you, he had a sudden change in personality? Yes, well, whatever happened between you two repressed his aggressive urges. Since then he’s been settling into the new personality, and the old one is forcing itself back. Its so sudden its put his brain in a...state of shock. It caused him to go blind for short periods.”  
“Wait......what?” Jumin asked.  
“Max has a sort of duel personality...But its more of duel mood swings, understand? It seems that his more demure personality is activated by you....if you’ll come into my office so we can try something? When I pinch Max, I want you to then touch his arm.”  
Jumin followed her inside, where Max waited for them.  
“Hello-“ The Dr cut off his greeting when she pinched him. “OW! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? THAT HURT!”  
Jumin touched his arm, and Max suddenly went quiet and blushed. He clung to Jumin’s arm and whimpered.  
“Oh. My. Gosh....” Jumin gasped. “So this means...”  
“Yes, he’s got some emotional things he’ll need to work out.”  
“No! Its like I have TWO boyfriends!”

Se7en burst into the hospital room with cameras at his back.  
“ITS TIME TO START THE SHOW FOR REAL!” He announced to Hero, Hee Jun, and Kang Ta.  
“What the hell?!” Hee Jun yelled. “Get out of here!”  
“Where the hell is everyone else?” Se7en asked, looking around.  
“ICQ.” Kang Ta answered.  
“Tae Bin hosts for less then a week and he’s killed off more then I ever have...He really is an amazing man.” Se7en turned to the camera. “BUT I DON’T LOVE HIM ANYMORE! Se7en’s back and we’re bringing this show back to the top! No more voting!” He leaned into the lense. “You hear me? You don’t decide anything, I DECIDE IT ALL!”  
Wheesung patted Se7en on the shoulder tenderly. “Let me have the mic...”  
“Im the host!”  
“Where the hell is Tae Bin?!” Hee Jun demanded.  
“He’s in a family way. He’s on maternity leave. Does it matter? Im back!”  
“Are we going to have to sleep in the woods again?” Hero asked.  
“Woods?” Se7en scoffed. “We’re in a hospital, I should make you sleep in the morgue!”

Bonus 10.5 Chapter

The room was dark and quiet, the only sounds being that of soft even breathing and an occasional ruffle of bedding. The ruffle of bedding got louder and was followed by a growl and finally a dim light turned on. Jumin sat up in bed beside Max and rubbed at his tired eyes. He'd been laying awake for three hours. Three hours!  
The first hour hadn't been so bad, he'd cuddled up to his sleeping boyfriend and just enjoyed the quiet and relaxed. Then Max started to dream and kicked Jumin rather hard. Jumin stopped relaxing just about then. So for two hours he'd huddled on the edge of the mattress and realized it was no longer a mystery as to where his random bruises were coming from.  
Giving into boredom and frustration Jumin gave up on the idea of sleep. But there wasn't anything to do, it was the middle of the night so no one else would be up to hang out with. He didn't dare turn on the TV for fear of waking Max up. At least one of them should be well rested for whatever Taebin threw at them tomorrow on the show. Jumin got out of bed and slinked over the dresser where he quietly started to go through Max's drawers. Max always had books or magazines with him, Jumin decided he could read until he got sleepy.  
He pushed aside clothing, a Sailor Moon plushy - he'd have to ask about that later - and other odds and end in the drawer until he found a hard bound book. Jumin smiled and went to the far side of the room to read by the dim light on the desk but as he opened the book he didn't find printed text, instead he saw Max's pretty hand writing.  
"Dear diary" It read. Jumin's eyes went round. Max kept a diary?! Oh, this was good!  
Throwing a guilty look at his lover, who was still sound asleep, Jumin tried to decide whether he should read it or not. "Oh what the hell..." Jumin whispered to himself as he quickly flipped to a random entry; he was bored out of his mind, Max probably wouldn't mind! So he started to read.

QUOTE  
3/4/06 Dear diary ~  
Today we had the day off so I was looking forward to doing absolutely nothing, but then I saw Xiah looking so sad sitting at the kitchen table. I think he and Micky are fighting again... I don't know. How can they fight so much and still be together? Jumin and I never fight! I think it's cause we love each other so much. ^^  
Anyway, I asked Xiah if he wanted to do something and he immediately perked up. "Yeah! I've been wanting to do this forever, but hadn't gotten the chance! Let's go Maxxie ~" He said and grabbed my arm. If I'd known what he was talking about I might have argued, but as it was I let him drag me around town until we ended up at the SM studio.  
"You want to work on our day off?" I asked him.  
"You'll see ~" He grinned and dragged me inside. That's about when I started to worry but couldn't seem to find the words to ask him to stop and tell me what we were doing. The next thing I knew Xiah was knocking at BoA's private dressing room door.  
I began to think he wanted to hang out with Boa and got so nervous! She can be nice sometimes... when the camera are on... but mostly she's just scary! I looked into her eyes once, I swear I saw the tint of evil in them! AH!!  
No one answered the door so I shrugged and started to say we should go but Xiah only grinned and opened the door. He pulled me inside her dressing room and slammed the door shut.  
"What are we doing?" I finally managed to ask.  
In answer Xiah just threw Boa's wardrobe doors open and swooned. "I've always loved her clothes ~" He all but cooed. I'd only ever heard him use that tone on Micky when he was feeling lovely. What had I gotten myself into? It turned out Xiah wanted to try on her clothes and I have to admit, he looked really nice! Especially in the little white sequence jacket of hers. I told him he looked better in it than Boa did and I think I just made a friend for life with that one line alone. He really did look so pretty... But then things got weird. He insisted on dressing me up too, and then he found her make up bag and MY WORD that boy is an artist with eye liner and a little rouge! Where does he learn this stuff?  
So there we were, standing in Boa's dressing room, all decked out and rocking her clothes like she'd never been able to and the door opens and the queen of SM herself walks in.  
"W-what are you..." She gasped then immediately looked pissed.  
Xiah tried to explain but I think she was too furious over how pretty we looked, at least That's what Xiah's theory was, and she chased us off using a stiletto heel as a weapon. With the right motivation those things can be lethal! I got bruised!

 

Jumin was trying desperately to not laugh out loud. Max in drag? He must have looked adorable! Or hot... Jumin decided he's have to sneak into Hee Jun and Kang Ta's hotel room later and try and snag some of their ladies clothing - because the older singers seemed to always be looking for a reasons to get into drag - and see for himself how Max looked in a skirt.  
Movement caught Jumin's attention and he spun around to see Max rolling over. But he seemed to still be sound asleep so Jumin relaxed and went back to the journal. He flipped to another random entry.

QUOTE  
6/24/06 Dear diary,  
I love him so much! It's like he tries to get me to fall in love with him all over again every time we get together! But I know he's not trying, I'm just head over heels for my Jumin! He could burp the alphabet and I'd probably think it was charming. Actually, I think he's done that before... I probably let him get some as a result. >Since the show ended and we got back from Japan we, of course, don't get to see each other that often. But we try and get together whenever our schedules allow. I got am unexpected night off so I called Jumin. But as the phone was ringing I remembered he'd said he was planning on going out with "the guys" tonight. "The guys" could really have meant just about anyone. Jumin's so popular, it seems like as soon as he meets people they become his friends. He's so much braver and more charismatic than me. It's a wonder he puts up with me, I'm so boring compared to him...  
He picked up and I felt guilty telling him I had the night off. Would he ditch his friends to be with me? But then if he didn't ditch his friends and didn't spend time with me, how awful would I feel! I miss him all the time we're apart. I'm scared he doesn't miss me as much as I miss him... like one day he'll wake up and realize he's wasted all this time on me and our difficult relationship and break it off. I think I'd die. But I'd never tell him that. I'd hate to guilt him into anything, especially if it was staying with me.  
He didn't ditch his friends... but he didn't ditch me! I went along with him and his friends to drink and then karaoke. It was fun but allot of the guys had brought their girlfriends along so it felt kind of weird. We couldn't act like a couple. I hate that. When we go out in public we have to act like we're buddies so that the tabloids don't get some embarrassing pictures and start plastering our faces all over the papers with head lines like "What's his name from DBSG and K-pop member dating?!" It's embarrassing when people forget my name O_O  
One of the girls put on a Dong Bang Shin Gi song and threw the microphone at me. I can sing in front of millions on stage, it's easy when I have the others beside me, but just then I kind of froze up. They were all looking at me with expectant and hopeful expressions. I automatically ducked against Jumin and hid. Some of them laughed. I think most of them laughed. But Jumin didn't laugh or make fun of me. He hugged me and asked if he could sing with me.  
"You know this song?" I asked surprised and he only squeezed me tighter.  
"I'll fake it."  
Then one of his friends laughed. "Of course he knows this song! He always watches your group perform! He won't let any of us talk when your on TV, he makes us all watch! He's such a fan girl!"  
Jumin kicked at his friend but was giving the room this goofy grin.  
"Let's sing!" I cried and the girl who'd put the song on started it all over for us. We sang the song together and I leaned against him. He's so sweet! I didn't know he watched me on TV, and it was so adorable that he makes them watch too. I know I was blushing the whole time we sang but I couldn't help it. I love him so much! If could have, I would have attacked him right then and there. But I think then he might have been embarrassed if his friends saw me pawing at him.  
So I waited until that night when we got back to his place where I couldn't keep my hands off him. I love him so much! I try not to go crazy on him and tell him I love him all the time though. If I had my way our conversations would be allot different. "Jumin, let's go see a movie. I love you! You have something on your face. I love you! Hero ate another fan girl today. I love you! I love you, I LOVE YOU!" I think he might get a little annoyed with me... but I want to say it all the time. I just feel so lucky to be with him. <3

 

Jumin sat up and looked at Max's still, sleeping form. That was the sweetest, most touching, and cheesiest thing he's ever heard. He quickly got up and glomped Max; who woke with a start.  
"JuJu?" He asked sleepily then couldn't say anything else because Jumin kissed him hungrily. Max wrapped his arms around Jumin's shoulders and hugged him tight.  
"Love you!" Jumin purred before latching back onto his lips. Max just smiled into the kiss and pulled his lover closer.

QUOTE  
Captain's log, star date 2007  
My baby keeps a dairy?! How fucking adorable is this! Don't get upset because I read your secret diary baby, I couldn't stop myself. It was like Evil Jumin took over and the next thing I knew I was digging through your stuff, giggling over finding your pink boxers and then I found your diary. That's like Evil Jumin's holy grail!  
I can't help but feel like the luckiest man alive when I'm around you. I still can't believe we ended up together. How do you even put up with me?! I call you at any odd hour of the night and wake you up just because I need to tell you about a freaky dream I just had. I hog the covers, I leave the toilet seat up - I still haven't figured out why that bothers you by the way - and I hide behind you when Hero's looking hungry!  
I don't tell you enough how much I love you and I know I probably won't change my ways so... I'll write it here. I LOVE YOU CHANG MIN! My baby Max <3 So if I forget to tell you or if Evil Jumin takes over and I piss you off... just look here and remember Good Jumin loves you with everything he has in him! For that matter Evil Jumin does too ~ but Evil Jumin usually likes to express his love in other ways that don't involve words.  
You're blushing now, huh? I knew it! Your too adorable baby! Come find me when you finish this. Evil Jumin's dying to get his hands on you ~


	11. Chapter 11

It took smelling salts to get Hee Jun to wake up. He and Kang Ta were busy trying figure out what to do with Hero's unusually small penis now that it was attached to Hee Jun, but Kang Ta was smiling as he thought -- which worried Hee Jun.

"Is that going to fit?" U-Know whimpered, reaching forward as if to touch Hee Jun's penis, but never quite made it and always wound up jerking his hand back. Hero scoffed and folded his arms, while Hee Jun patted U-Know on the shoulder.

"If I made it fit into Kang Ta, it could fit into anyone because he--"

"IS A FUCKING WHORE!" Hero screamed, lifting his pillow and whapping Hee Jun in the face with it. "I WANT MY DICK BACK!" Hee Jun gasped, covering his face as he felt tears brimming.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! MY FACE IS ALREADY FAT ENOUGH WITHOUT YOU SLAPPING IT AND MAKING IT SWELL!" Growling, Hee Jun grabbed his pillow and smacked Hero back. "AND BELIEVE ME, I WOULD LOVE TO GIVE YOU YOUR MICROSCOPIC PENIS BACK BUT I AM NOT A SURGEON!"

"MY FACE!" Hero screamed, and U-Know was at his side to console his lover. Hee Jun blinked as Hero's first comment began to sink in. Head snapping to face Kang Ta, Hee Jun pointed.

"You ARE a whore...I remember all those guys you've slept with even when H.O.T. was still together!"

Kang Ta's jaw dropped as Hee Jun then began to list his lover's numerous partners.

 

\---------------

 

Two tranquilizers later...

"I think I'm going to be sick..." Micky groaned, a hand covering his face as he now sat beside Xiah in an examination room of the hospital.

"So...you have to actually... _make_ a vagina for me? What happens to my--"

"It is either removed...or you can have it surgically cut and inverted inside of your body. Now, if you were to do this, it would be irreversable, of course." The doctor looked pretty perterbed with such a conversation, but he kept his cool for Xiah's sake what with his unstable condition.

"Um..." Xiah cleared his throat, placing a hand on Micky's leg as he frowned at both ideas. "I do want this...but..."

"But nothing, Xiah!" Micky cried out, both hands held out in front of him as he was pointing at the doctor. "This guy is obviously a fucking quack who just wants your money to hack off your dick! Why are you doing this?!"

"Because I want to...and why do you care since you aban--"

"Don't use that word again. I never fucking abandoned you. I never tried to manipulate you...nor did I ever tell you to fucking cut yourself. I have never done anything but support everything you do...but I can't understand why you would choose to become a fucking girl when I am telling you that you look, sound, act, and ARE just fine. Why do you have to fucking do this, Xiah? Why? Because you feel like you were born in the wrong body?" Micky scowled and buried his face in his hands. "Why can't you see how much a decision like this would destroy not only you, but me...us..." Xiah squirmed as Micky spilled his guts.

"Would you like me to leave the room?" the doctor asked quietly.

"Yes/No." Came out of Micky and Xiah. The doctor sighed, weighing his options, then stood and left the room.

"If you loved me and supported everything I do...that includes this."

"I just...I can't..."

"Then get the fuck out." Xiah jerked his hand away and folded his arms.

"No..." Micky grabbed ahold of Xiah's arm and Xiah slapped it away before slapping Micky in the face.

"GET. OUT."

"NO!" Micky summoned up all his strength, reaching over to grab Xiah and toss him to the floor.

"Ah! What the fuck!?" Xiah hit the floor with a painful thud before Micky clammored on top of him and pinned his arms to the floor.

"Don't do this, Xiah...please..." Micky gazed down at his lover with eyes that brimmed with tears. Xiah stared up at Micky as if he were the most daft person he had ever seen. A little thinking on Xiah's part, and an idea happened upon him. It took all his self control to hide a smile.

"...Okay, Micky. But there are some things I want from you in return."

 

\---------------

 

Jumin and Max had finally departed from the doctor's office, and Jumin still couldn't believe his lover had such a problem. But that didn't stop him from having a blast trying to test it out.

"Look at that chick over there, Max...she has a button on her bag that's got a big red X over your face!"

"Well fuck her, I don't--" Jumin wrapped an arm around Max's shoulders, which made Max doubled-down and lean against him with a light sigh. Jumin beamed at this. A female nurse then accidentally bumped into Max and nearly made him fall back.

"What the FUCK?" Max yelled out, turning around to confront the nurse until Jumin kissed his cheek. Max blushed and reared back into Jumin's embrace.

"I think I'm going to like this dual personality thing of yours, baby..." Jumin snickered, leading Max down the hall and into the ICU.

 

\---------------

 

Woo Hyun sat drooling in Young One's lap, the both of them having made a trip to the ICU when Ubin called them and notified them that there was some trouble afoot. Dong Hwa was busy with a coloring book a nurse had given him, and Ubin was perched in between JunTa and JaeHo with a confused look.

"So let me get this straight...heh...Hee Jun has Hero's dick...and Hero has Hee Jun's dick?" Ubin scratched his head as he made a note of Jumin and Max entering shortly thereafter.

"My lover has a personality complex!" Jumin squealed, guiding Max over to sit beside Woo Hyun and Young One. Max felt something wet on his arm, then turned to see that Woo Hyun had drooled on him.

"YOU SON OF A BI--" Jumin leaned in and whispered something dirty to Max, who ultimately turned away from Woo Hyun and hid his face against Jumin's chest while giggling bashfully.

"What the fuck is going on here?! I just want my dick back so I can continue having perfect sex with my U-Know!" Hero wailed, slumping in his bed as he hid his face with a pillow. U-Know grinned at the sentiment of perfection as he patted Hero's head to console him.

 

"Well I want my big dick back so I can continue having perfect sex with my Kang Ta!" Hee Jun cried, mirroring Hero's actions and hiding his face with a pillow. Dong Hwa just happened to glance over at the two and noticed he had two fresh coloring pages to play with. Snorting at his coloring book, he got up and took his pen with him before wedging in between the two boy's beds. Ubin moved over to give Dong Hwa more room, and Dong Hwa began to draw faces on the pillows that were being used to hide faces in the beginning.

"I love you Hyunnie baby," Young One purred, but all Woo Hyun could do was gurgle and lean against Young One's shoulder. To an outsider it looked extremely pathetic, but Young One had the biggest grin and most obvious 'I am fucking god' look on his face the entire time.

 

\---------------

 

"Ma'am...with all due respect here...it's too late to tell me to keep my privates out of your daughter since she's pregnant with my child." Taebin sighed and jerked his arm away from the woman's grasp before grabbing her by the shoulders and slamming her down into a nearby chair. "Either you fucking deal with this or I will help you deal with it...I'm sick of this shit. I have done everything in my power to protect this girl! This girl you call a whore and a tramp!"

"Let me go you--"

"SHUT UP!" Taebin screamed, Kyung Ah simply smiled and watched the scene from a safe distance. She knew her mother needed to hear everything Taebin said, and she might have needed to hear it herself.

"I fucking love your daughter. I love her so much that I jeopardized my entire show and by extension my entire LIFE to come and tell you all of this! To let you know that I am serious about taking care of her and showing her how much she fucking means to me! If you have never received that kind of treatment then I am sorry for your loss, but I don't intend to treat Kyung Ah the way you have been treated! She IS my life now. Accept that or don't, but I am letting you know so there isn't any confusion -- I am the father of her child, she is the love of my life, and I don't EVER intend on leaving her until she leaves this world. Do you understand me!?" The woman simply stared in quiet shock at Taebin. Wrenching away from Kyung Ah's mother, he turned to Kyung Ah. "Let's get the fuck out of here."

"Okay, Taebin-ah..." Kyung Ah whispered, her body weakening as she felt Taebin's hand take hers and begin leading her to the front door.

 

\---------------

 

Se7en slid into the ICU, Wheesung following idly behind him after they had just come back from the janitor's closet. Se7en was glowing with anticipation of a new show that he would be hosting, while Wheesung was worn out from having the most amazing sexual encounter of his life.

"Alright bitches!" Se7en laughed, popping his head into the room in which most of the team members were now collected in. "You have today to get your shit together and get ready for the new games tomorrow! I don't care if any of you are dying, you are all going to participate in what I have planned for the show!" Wheesung bumped into Se7en, who fell over, but kept going aimlessly until he smacked into Jumin and Max.

"YOU STUPID SON OF A--"

"I love you, Maxie pad~" Jumin cooed, and Max went quiet before crawling into his lover's lap with a lofty sigh. Everyone in the room turned to face Jumin and Max, and Jumin simply preened. "At least we're the most normal couple in here, the rest of you have so many problems both mentally and physically that Max and I should get a trophy for our ability to remain slightly stable." Se7en leapt to his feet, laughing happily as he rubbed his hands together.

"Get ready, bitches...you're all going to wish Taebin never hosted the show and I stayed on the contract!" Se7en gloated with a gleeful squeak.

The entire room turned away from Jumin and Max to give Se7en a horrified look.


	12. Chapter 12

Kyung Ah felt like she was on cloud nine as Taebin led her down the stairs, away from her mother. Was this what life could be like? She wondered as she remembered all the wonderful things Taebin had just said about loving her and never leaving her. After all the weirdness that had been her life, could she have found the perfect man who would protect her and keep her safe? Could life be that wonderful?

No. Kyung Ah realized with a frown. Life was never good for her. Taebin might want to keep her safe and be with her forever, that didn't mean those things would happen. If her mother had taught her anything, it was life will fuck you over at every turn.

Another thing her mother had taught her was to never turn your back to someone and leave yourself vulnerable.

They had almost reached the front door when that thought hit Kyung Ah and she only had time enough to half turn around before a skillet slammed down and made a hollow gonging noise against Taebin's skull.

"Mother fucker! Do you think you can come into my house and say those things to me? I'll make you a eunuch before I let you leave with my whore of a daughter!" Kyung Ah's mother screamed as Taebin went down, clutching his head. Kyung Ah quickly knelt next to him and tugged on his shirt sleeve.

"You need to get up, Taebin! We need to run!" She hissed desperately. But he didn't seem to hear her as he let out a moan and went limp.

"Move!" Kyung Ah's mother barked at her and went to hit Taebin again. Without thinking about what she was doing Kyung Ah jumped to her feet and pushed her mother forcefully away from them.

Her mother looked at her in shock and Kyung Ah mirrored her expression. She's never fought her mother before, her version of a fight had always been to curl into a fetal position and take the beating while refuse to give the old woman the satisfaction of hearing her cry.

A familiar rage filled the older woman's eyes and Kyung Ah felt herself begin to tremble. She looked back at Taebin, who was slumped against the door frame with blood spilling into his unfocused eyes. He wasn't about to come rescue her.

That just meant she'd have to rescue him. Kyung Ah pressed her lips together as she turned to face her mother again, her own rage making her eyes bright. She'd never fought her mother before, not for herself, not even for her unborn child, but for Taebin she was willing to try.

"You struck your mother! You'll burn in hell for that!" The older woman cried and came at her daughter with the skillet raised. Kyung Ah darted to the wall that was over decorated with religious icons and grabbed a large crucifix with a dying Jesus on it off the wall. As soon as she had it in her hands she swung wildly, she knew her mother would be on her in a matter of seconds.

The crucifix made contact with her mothers shoulder, causing them both to stumble with the force of the blow and the older woman lost her grip on the skillet. While Kyung Ah tried to bring her make-shift weapon up for another blow her mother tackled her. They landed on the floor, her mother's fists flying and making contact every time while Kyung Ah screamed and tried to hit back. Desperately she groped around for the crucifix she's dropped and her hand closed on something solid. Without hesitation Kyung Ah swung and hit her mother very solidly upside the head.

There was a moment where they both went still, her mothers eyes rounding before her pupils rolled back and she collapsed. Kyung Ah scrambled to get out from under her and she finally noticed what she'd used to hit her mother with. It was the skillet.

Taebin was beside her in a heart beat, he'd crawled from where he'd fallen to get the frying pan within her reach. He blinked his eyes a little fuzzily as he pulled her around to face him. "Are you okay?"

He'd helped her. Bleeding and probably concussed he'd still helped her. Maybe saved her. Kyung Ah's eyes suddenly teared as she nodded. "I'm fine. Are you?" She reached out to whip blood from dripping into his eyes when he slumped forward into her arms.

"Not so good." He rasped.

"This was your idea..." Kyung Ah muttered, shifting around until she had one of his arms draped over her shoulders and started to get them to their feet. "Can you walk?"

"I can try." Came Taebin's soft reply.

Kyung Ah got them moving towards the door. She paused in the doorway to look back at the unconscious woman lying vulnerably on the floor, looking so small and harmless. Kyung Ah only watched long enough to see her mother take a shallow breath before turning her back and got her and Taebin the hell out of there.

*  
Micky leaning over his lover, still pinning Xiah to the floor as a look of surprise played across his face.

"Really?" He asked at Xiah's sudden change of mood. "What things do you want from me?"

"For starters how about getting off me." Xiah tried to wiggle free but Micky scowled and shook his head as he stubbornly sniffed back tears.

"No, just tell me what you want then I'll let you up."

Xiah frown but seeing as Micky was stronger than him he didn't try to fight him. "First, you can never bitch about me listening to Lady's CD in the car!"

"I can do that!"

"You have to give me your MP3 player!"

Micky hesitated, but nodded. He'd sacrifice his favorite electronic for Xiah's penis.

"And you have to sign over all your paychecks to me as soon as you get them." Xiah went on.

"We never get paid!"

"But if we did, you have to give them to me!" Xiah insisted.

"I guess...Is that all you want?

"Yes. No wait, there’s one more thing." Xiah waited to say the last until after Micky had started to get up off him.

"What's that?" He asked as Xiah sat up and scooted away from him on the tiled floor while he cradled his bandaged wrist.

"I want you to never see your family again. Don't visit them, don't talk to them on the phone, no letters, no smoke signals, nothing!"

Micky blinked, shock making him go still a moment before he found his anger. "You know I can’t do that! How can you even ask that of me? If I never spoke to my mother again it would kill her! Stop being so unreasonable! I couldn't live that like!"

"And I can't live like this." Xiah spoke quietly. "Don't ask it of me, it will kill me."

Micky shut his eyes as if Xiah's gentle words pained him. "Fuck you." Micky growled getting to his feet. "You think your going to die? Then go ahead and die. See if you can get it right next time, too. Cut your throat and do the job right." Micky screamed before he stormed out of the room.

Xiah had expected Micky to explode in anger but he hadn't expected such harsh words. Feeling so alone Xiah ducked his head and cried into his good hand.

*

Everyone had hung out in Hee Jun and Hero's hospital room after Se7en left with Wheesung in tow. It wasn't for the want to comfort their band mates and friends that caused them all to stick around, but for the better cable channels they got.

"Lucy you got some 'spainin to do!" Ubin mimicked after the TV and Dong Hwa smiled from where he and Ubin sat on Hee Jun's bed. Hee Jun had taken his pillow back and hidden Dong Hwa's crayons so the boy had nothing to do but let Ubin brush his hair as they watched TV.

Hee Jun tugged roughly on Ubin's brushing arm. "My turn." He demanded.

"What?" Ubin and Kang Ta said at the same time.

“I'm in the hospital, my penis is across the room and my beautiful hair hasn't brushed in hours!" Hee Jun insisted grumpily.

Kang Ta took the brush from Ubin and cuddled up on Hee Jun's bed which was getting very crowded. "Poor baby, I'll take care of you."

In contrast to Hee Jun's bed, Hero lay alone. Uknow lounged in a chair by the bed while Jumin and Max shared another chair and cuddled. Young One and Woo Hyun sat on the floor, the latter making sure to keep them as far away from Hero as possible.

"Let's go." Woo Hyun had been urging since they got there but only now did Young One finally give an answer when the TV cut to commercial.

"Why do you want to leave so bad? I thought you liked this show."

"I don't feel well, I want to go home." Woo Hyun said quickly, cringing when he saw Hero look over in his peripheral vision. Before he'd been strong and a little crazy when he'd thought to take Hero's life, now he was just terrified over what he'd almost done. What if Hero found out he'd tried to kill him? What if Micky told him? Irrationally he thought Hero might be able to read the guilt off him and had been waiting for him to point a razor sharp nail in his direction and say something accusing since they got there.

"What's wrong?" Young One asked concerned.

"I just want to go. Please let's go!" Woo Hyun whispered, hoping he didn't sounds as desperate as he felt. Worry flooded into Young One's eyed as he nodded and helped Woo Hyun stand without a word.

"What’s wrong with you? You’re not contagious are you?" Hero asked as they walked passed the foot of his bed.

Woo Hyun's steps faltered and the only thing that kept him from falling was Young One's arm around him.

"Don't talk to him." Young One growled. Hero bared his teeth. Uknow took Hero hands to get his lovers attention and shook his head. Young One helped Woo Hyun out of the room and the door shut quietly behind them.

"What?" Hero asked, confused by Uknow's distraction.

"Leave them alone. Woo Hyun really did look sick."

"So?" Hero asked, genuinely confused why that mattered. Before Uknow could respond a glint found its way into Hero's eye. "I'm hungry!"

"Wow, it's getting late!" Jumin said as he quickly got to his feet with Max close beside him.

"Yeah, we should be getting back to the hotel!" Kang Ta rolled off Hee Jun's bed and as one everyone not in a hospital bed made a mad dash for the door; everyone but Uknow.

"DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE WITH IT!" Hee Jun cried but no one seemed to hear him.

"Settle down, baby. You should rest." Uknow said in a tired but coaxing tone.

"How can I rest when I'm hungry?" Hero asked grumpily. Hee Jun burrowed under his sheets and tried to look like an unappetizing lump.

"Just try." Uknow sounded like a mother pleading with a cranky child.

Hero leaned off the side of the bed so he could tug on Uknow's arm. "I have an idea. You go down stairs and snag me a fan girl who’s bound to be hanging around."

"What? I'm not going to help you kill someone!" Uknow snapped appalled by the idea. When Hero gave him surprised look at his sudden outburst Uknow softened. "If you’re hungry I'll get you something from the cafeteria."

"No! I don't want cafeteria food, I want people food!"

"No."

"YES! Or I'll eat you!" Hero yelled.

Uknow stood abruptly from his chair. It had been a threat he'd been waiting to hear for a long time, but now that Hero had said it with such anger in his eyes Uknow felt the unexpected chill of terror run through his blood.

Needing to get away from Hero before either of them said or most likely did something they would regret Uknow left the room without a word.

He headed for the elevator intending to go back to the hotel when he remember Xiah and decided to go say good night before leaving. It was a short trip to the ICU and when Uknow poked his head in Xiah's room he was surprised to find the bed empty. He was about to go ask a nurse if his friend had been moved when a soft hiccupping noise stopped him.

Uknow stepped into the room and found Xiah sitting on the floor; he was crying and fiddling with his IV which was no longer in his arm.

"Xiah! Are you okay? What happened?" Uknow hurried to kneel beside him.

"It came out; I didn't even feel it rip out." Xiah choked as he move as if to try and reinsert the IV line.

"Whoa, wait, let a nurse do that." Uknow hurriedly took the thin tubing from Xiah's grip. "How did it happen? Did you fall out of bed?"

"No." Xiah drew in a shaky breath, trying to calm himself but no amount of air seemed to calm his shattered heart. "Micky threw me on the floor." He managed to say around a tight throat as he covered his face with his good hand to hide his tears. When silence met Xiah's explanation he peaked up at Uknow to see his reaction and ended up letting out a loud sob. Uknow looked angry, genuinely anger, which was something Xiah had never seen before and it scared him.

Uknow’s angry looked immediately melted into one of worry. He wanted to say something to stop Xiah's heart broken crying but nothing adequate came to mind. So he easily scooped Xiah up in his arms and placed him back on his bed.

As soon as Xiah felt arms wrap around him he clung to Uknow. When he was set on his bed and Uknow didn't move away but instead held him protectively against his warm chest Xiah found it was easier to stop crying. Uknow gently ran a hand through Xiah's tousled hair in a soothing manner while he calmed down.

"Fuck him." Uknow said quietly, making Xiah tense. "Xiah, you don't need Micky. You have the rest of us. Please don't cry over him anymore, he's not worth it."

Xiah's whole body trembled when he let out a long sigh and clung to Uknow tighter. "Thank you, Uknow." He whispered and forced himself to let go and pull away from his friends comforting arms. Xiah had never felt so protected in anyone’s arms before like he had just then with Uknow. Was it that fact that he was feeling so vulnerable, or was it something else? Xiah wondered as he struggled one handed to get himself under his blanket.

Uknow helped Xiah get into bed, tucking him in with gentle care. "I'll tell the nurse about your IV on my way out." Uknow said quietly and Xiah nodded. Uknow moved to leave then hesitated. Before he could change his mind Uknow bent over and kissed Xiah's forehead.

"Goodnight." He said and hurried from the room.

*

"Good morning!" Se7en cheered into the microphone and waved at the camera. "Se7en's back! No more annoying Taebin, your again graced with me astoundingly hot presence!" Wheesung cleared his throat and Se7en went on. "It's 7am!" He accidentally dropped the mic when he held seven fingers up. Wheesung dove for it and smiled into the camera.

"I'm back too!" Wheesung deftly moved out of Se7en's reach and kept the mic for himself. "We're in the hotels beautiful botanical garden for this mornings game. Teams, lets say good morning!"

The camera panned over to focus on the black team that stood on one side of a path lined with greenery. Young One, Max and Uknow waved to the camera. Micky flipped the camera off. Dong Hwa stood idle.

The camera moved to the other side of the path where Ubin waved with both hands and cried "Good morning!" cheerfully. Woo Hyun winced at Ubin's tone and though he looked like he hadn't slept in days he waved to the camera and tried to look happy. Jumin flashed a couple of a gang signs.

When the camera panned back to the host Se7en was still trying to get the mic back but Wheesung kept smacking his hands away. "The pink team is a little smaller this morning due to... dramatic stuff."

Se7en slipped a hand into Wheesung's back pocket causing him to jump and Se7en easily caught the mic when Wheesung automatically let it go. "So to even the odds," Se7en went on without missing a beat as Wheesung blushed. "We're going to add a couple of temporary members to the pink team. Kang Ta!"

Kang Ta had been standing to the side busily sniffing the pretty flowers and jumped when Se7en called him.

"And Wheesung!" Se7en smiled at his lover who gave him a startled look. "They are both going to play with the pink team today." Se7en made shooing motions to Wheesung and Kang Ta until they went to reluctantly stand with the others.

"Today the teams aren't going to be fighting against each other, but against a team of Tae Kwon Do experts!" Se7en made a signaling motion and five women walked onto the path to wave and bow.

"Women?" Young One asked skeptically.

"Tae Kwon Do?" Jumin asked worriedly.

"Each team will go against these martial arts masters in a capture the flag kind of game! That flag,” Se7en pointed and the camera panned over to a clearing in the garden with a large bush cut in the shape of a giraffe. Tied around the giraffe's neck like a dickey was the red flag Se7en spoke of. "Will be what our teams are trying to get while the ladies try to protect it. The team that gets it fastest wins! Black team, you’re first!"

The Tae Kwon Do team quickly got into protective placed around the giraffe while the black team trailed behind them to stand awkwardly in the clearing.

Se7en held up a stop watch. "And go!"

No one moved, all the boys exchanging nervous looks about fighting girls.

"You're being timed!" Se7en yelled.

Young One started forward and one of the women moved to keep blocking his path. "Hey, Dong Hwa?" He turned to call his band mate.

"Yeah?" Dong Hwa asked from where he stood further back.

"Get up here and distract them." He ordered and Dong Hwa reluctantly walked towards the flag and was immediately kicked in the stomach by one of the women. Ubin screamed out in horror from the side lines while all the other males went pale. Se7en giggled.

"Let's all charge at once." Uknow suggested while Max helped Dong Hwa stumble back to safer ground.

"Okay." Micky agreed and took off, the rest hurried to catch up. The result was all out battle. Young One couldn't get any where near the giraffe, he could barely manage to block an attacking woman's blows. Micky and Uknow were kicked and shoved back repeatedly by the Tae Kwon Do women. Max and Dong Hwa kept running back and forth, never quite managing to engage themselves in the fight. The woman who was watching Max finally grabbed him when he tried to run away and flipped him over her shoulder, slamming him into the ground.

"Son of a bitch!" Max puffed, out of breath. He reached for the woman quicker than she expected and got hold of her hair with one hand and made a fist with the other.

"Max! No, Max! Hitting a girl isn't cool! A little hot, yeah, but not cool! Back off, baby!" Jumin yelled around his cupped hands from the side lines. Hearing his lover’s voice Max immediately let go of the woman and whimpered when she gave him a pissed look.

One of the women pushed Uknow back into Micky, who instead of catching his band mate pushed him away and onto the ground.

"What the hell!" Uknow yelled getting to his feet and pushed Micky roughly. Uknow had been trying all morning to not act on how angry he was with Micky but he couldn't stop his reaction just then.

"Ow! What the fuck!" Micky yelled back and pushed Uknow, who immediately punched him in the face. The two boys forgot about the game and started to pummel each other. Everyone watched Uknow and Micky in shock, even the women, and Young One used the opportunity to dash forward and grabbed the red flag.

"HA! I got it!" Young One yelled.

"What? Aw, it was just getting good!" Se7en sighed as he stopped the stop watch. "GAME OVER!" He yelled and Uknow stumbled away from Micky surprised.

"What happened?" Uknow asked, Young One came up behind him and dropped the flag over his head like a towel.

"I just won us the game thanks to your distraction." Young One provided as he put an arm around Uknow's shoulders and led him off the grass.

"I didn't do that as a distraction." Uknow growled as he looked back to see Micky getting himself to his feet with Kang Ta's help.

"I know. It's about time one of your flipped out on his annoying ass." Young One smiled and let him go to hurry to Woo Hyun's side.

Woo Hyun smiled as Young One approached and was surprised when Young One gave him a tight hug.

"You okay?" Young One asked.

"Y-yeah."

"Good, you still don't look that great baby. I felt you tossing and turning all night, did you sleep at all?"

Woo Hyun pressed his lips together and shook his head. He hadn't slept; too afraid what dreams would hound him as soon as she closed his eyes.

"Try to let the others get the flag. I don't want you to get hurt, okay?" Young One said as he absently brushed bangs from Woo Hyun's eyes.

Woo Hyun felt his heart swell at Young One's caring words and actions. He didn't deserve Young One, he thought as he felt his eyes well but he hid it and nodded to answer his lover’s request.

Out in the field Jumin ran over to where Max had been throws by one of the woman and had yet to gain his feet again. "Baby, are you okay?" Jumin asked as he helped him stand.

"I think so." Max answered quietly while Jumin tried to whip the blood from his lover's split lip. Max pushed his hands away and hugged him, burying his face against Jumin's neck. Jumin let out an "Awww!" before he hugged him back.

Not far off Ubin was fussing over Dong Hwa. "I can't believe they kicked you! Do you think you have internal bleeding? I can take you to the hospital. We can visit Xiah too. Does it hurt when I press here?" Ubin said all at once.

"I'm okay." Dong Hwa reassured and ruffled Ubin's hair when the shorter boy paused to give him a worried look. "Really." He smiled handsomely and Ubin blushed and swooned a little.

Wheesung had slunk away from his team to talk to Se7en. "I don't want to play, why did you put me on a team?" Wheesung asked.

"Because we were short on members! What, did you expect me to go in there instead of you? HA! Just keep your head down. It could be fun!" Se7en reassured patting Wheesung's shoulder gently before pushing him towards the clearing.

"Okay pink team, it's your turn!" Se7en called and help up the stop watch.


	13. Chapter 13

Woo Hyun, Ubin, Jumin, Wheesung, and Kang Ta made a semi-circle around the women, and their prize. None of them seemed too eager to take the lead, but slowly Wheesung and Jumin started forward.  
“Be careful!” Woo Hyun called.  
After only a few feet forward, the Tae Kwon Do masters charged, and Jumin and Wheesung retreated.  
“Common’” Ubin pleaded, stepping forward. “Lets be partners here, we’re all girlfriends right?” He asked, slowly reaching his hand out toward one. “No one wants to fight anyone, its just a silly game and-HA!” He took a chunk of the women’s hair in his hand and pulled.  
The warrior grabbed his wrist, making him release her hair immediately, and punched him in the jaw, sending him to the floor in a heap.  
Dong Hwa rushed out and gathered Ubin into his arms. “Your face is broken.” He said worriedly.  
“That bitch hit me!” Ubin cried. “I’ll blow up with swelling! My face is going to turn purple! My blood is going to ruin my shirt, it’s a name brand!”  
“No!” Dong Hwa cried in shock, though he wasn’t sure what he was shocked about. “Ubin don’t worry.”  
“Don’t worry?! Ill be ugly! I can’t live like that! Ill turn out like Young One!”  
“What the fuck did he just say?!” Young One barked.  
“You wont be ugly.” Dong Hwa said, rubbing his cheek across Ubin’s hair. “You couldn’t ever be ugly. If your face swells, then Ill hold it down for you. If it turns purple, Ill powder it for you. If you get blood on your clothes, then you can have mine.”  
The Tae Kwon Do women wiped tears from their streaming eyes and hugged each other, ‘awwww’ing.  
Woo Hyun snuck past them, took the flag, then snuck over to Se7en to hand it in, not wanting to break up the touching scene.  
“TIME!” Se7en yelled. “Pink Team wins, that means they get fed tonight.”  
“What the fuck?” Micky barked. “You are doing that again? You can’t keep food from us!”  
“Ya!” Young One agreed. “If you play those fucking demented game with us again, Ill kill you.”  
Suddenly, Micky laughed. Everyone but Woo Hyun looked at him in bewilderment. Woo Hyun tried his best not to look anywhere at all, suddenly feeling ill.  
“I just thought of a funny story.” Micky said easily.  
“I wouldn’t think you would be finding anything funny lately, seeing as what’s happened to Xiah.” Uknow admonished.  
Micky turned on him, all humor gone from his person. “This isn’t any of your fucking business.”  
“What are you losers talking about?” Se7en asked, out of the loop.  
“How is it not my business?” Uknow asked, still not succumbing to anger.  
“You may be the leader of our group,” Micky said through his teeth. “But you have no business in our personal lives. Xiah’s dick is of no concern to you.”  
“Xiah’s what?!” Se7en coughed. “What the fuck is going on here?!”  
“It’s a concern to me when it’s the cause of my friends anguish. You are so self centered Micky, you’ve never respected or appreciated Xiah.” Uknow said, his voice getting louder and his eyes darker. “You’ve caused him nothing but heartache when he’s needed you the most, and here you are making jokes?”  
Micky made his way to Uknow in two giant steps, placing himself almost nose to nose with the leader. “If you don’t leave me alone, and stop encouraging this fucking shit, Im going to beat the shit out of you.”  
Uknow stepped forward, making Micky back up. “If you touch me, you are out of the band. Do you understand me? And if Xiah has anymore problems with you, then Im going to kill you.”  
“Seriously, what the fuck’s going on?” Se7en cried, feeling left out.  
“Xiah is getting a sex change.” Jumin explained.  
Se7en and Wheesung broke into coughing fits. “That’s fucking funny.” Se7en managed to get out.

“We’ll drop our stuff off in my room, then go to the hospital to get you a check up.” Tae Bin said, leading Kyung Ah through the hotel.  
“Where is everyone? I thought you were doing a TV show?”  
“Well, everyone was in the hospital when I left, but its noon so even if they are here, they are sleeping.”  
He opened the door to his room and stopped dead. Se7en was laid out on his bed while Wheesung was at the foot of the bed singing karaoke into the TV.  
“What the fuck!” Tae Bin yelled.  
Se7en jumped to his feet, but before either he or Tae Bin could decide on another move Kyung Ah rushed forward and punched him in the nose. He fell back, but bounded back up from the buoyancy of the cushion, raising his fist to punch her back. Wheesung dove at him, driving him back to the bed.  
“LET ME GO! SHE HIT ME! MY NOSE IS BROKEN, PROBABLY IN SEVEN PLACES!”  
“What did I tell you?!” Tae Bin demanded, pulling Kung Ah aside so he could yell down at his ex.  
“IM BLEEDING!”  
“I don’t care! What the fuck are you doing here?!”  
“CALL 119!!!” Se7en screamed, ignoring Tae Bin.  
Tae Bin took Wheesung by the scrap of his neck and pushed him into the TV, and silenced Se7en immediately by taking his genitalia in his fist.  
“Answer me or Ill rip it off.” He said in a low voice.  
“Im hosting the show.” Se7en said in a strained whisper, blood poring into his mouth. “I know you said to stay out of your life, but you were suppose to be gone, this is your fault.”  
“Tae Bin.” Kyung Ah said suddenly from behind him.  
“Don’t worry, Ill kill him.” Tae Bin said, not looking back.  
“Oh shit, Tae Bin!” Wheesung yelled, removing himself from the TV to rush behind him.  
Tae Bin dropped Se7en to see Kyung Ah hit the floor.

Hero, Hee Jun, and Xiah were waiting in wheelchairs for Uknow and Kang Ta to take them back to the hotel while the doctor went over the stipulation of their release.  
“These two are in bad shape.” He said, pointing toward Hero and Hee Jun. “Their right pee-pees are attached though.”  
“What did he call it?” Hero muttered.  
“I call it my anaconda.” Hee Jun said, then began to rap. “My anaconda don’t want none if you don’t got buns hun.”  
Hero punched him in the crotch.  
“See, this is what I mean.” The doctor said over the screaming. “Don’t abuse them, they have been through a lot. You can’t have sex until they are healed.”  
“WHAT?!” Kang Ta cried. “I thought since It wasn’t broken anymore we could have sex!”  
“And they need to try not to get aroused.”  
“Impossible! Have you seen how hot I am?!” Kang Ta demanded.  
“What about Xiah?” Uknow asked.  
“He needs to take the medication as prescribed, and keep an eye on him, you don’t want him trying to kill himself again.”  
“Says Who?” Hero scoffed.  
“Hero, Don’t.” Uknow warned.  
“Ya, don’t piss Uknow off, he put the fear of God into Micky earlier today.” Kang Ta said.  
“I missed you taking charge!” Hero whined, “I bet it was hot...”  
“STOP THAT!” The doctor yelled, pointing at Hero’s crotch. “Keep that down!”

“Micky?” Woo Hyun asked, stopping him at the soda machine.  
“What do you want?” Micky muttered.  
“You almost told today.”  
“I did not.”  
Woo Hyun wrung his hands together. “Micky, please, I know I owe you. I know you aren’t going to let this go. You saw me try to kill Hero, so you are going to drag this out and torture me but-“  
”Why is everyone making me out to be such a fucking monster?!” Micky yelled.  
“I didn’t-“  
”I haven’t done shit to anyone, and Im the bad guy? Fuck you Woo Hyun, you are the murderer. I haven’t done anything wrong, and yet I STILL get blamed! I get you and Uknow breathing down my neck, then I get kicked out of my room!”  
“Woo Hyun?” Young One asked, coming down the hall. “What’s going on?”  
“Nothing.” Woo Hyun choked, throwing a pleading look to Micky.  
“Ya, nothing.” Micky muttered, and took off.  
Uknow had booted him out of his room with Xiah, leaving him to sleep in Uknow’s. When he opened the door, it wasn’t empty. Hero was on the bed with a bag of ice over his genitals.  
“I thought I had this room.” Micky said, still letting himself in.  
“You do, apparently.” Hero muttered. “Uknow is in yours making sure you stay out, and to stay away from me. Apparently he believed it when the doctor says I can’t have sex.”  
“Great, so are you going to bitch at me all night too?”  
“Why would I? Over Xiah? Fuck that kid, if he’s dumb enough to cut his dick off, forget him.”  
Micky sat on the bed. “At least Im not alone. You should have spoken up before, maybe someone would listen to me that way.”  
“I don’t give a shit what happens with you and Xiah so I didn’t bother. Besides, Uknow doesn’t seem to care what the fuck I say. Its not like my dick is gonna fall off, its attached! We could still have sex!”  
“Maybe he doesn’t want to have sex with you.” Micky said coyly.  
“Please.” Hero scoffed. “Who wouldn’t want to have sex with me?”  
“Me.”  
“Don’t kid yourself.”

“She’ll be alright.” The doctor said, seating himself before Tae Bin, Se7en, and Wheesung.  
“How’s the baby?” Tae Bin asked.  
He shook his head. “She wasn’t pregnant. She swore she got a pregnancy test but we have no records of it.”  
“What?!” All three of them yelled.  
“She hadn’t had a period, so we did an ultrasound and found what had cause the trouble.” He pulled out a wad of rubber gloves and Se7olution album. “These were in her uterus.”  
“I knew we left those somewhere!” Wheesung said.  
“Great! We fucked it up, I don’t think I can pull this off again!” Se7en yelled.  
“Are you telling me all that drama was for nothing?! Not only did you try to get her pregnant, but you use her body as a purse! Then she wont talk to me, then her mother tries to kill us! And now you send her to the hospital because of your fucking shitty album?! IM GOING TO KILL YOU!” Tae Bin scream launching himself at Se7en.

Max pealed one of Jumin’s eye lids open. “Jumin?” He whispered. “Are you awake?”  
“Suddenly, yes I am.” Jumin said, taking Max’s hand away from his eye and kissing it.  
“I need to talk to you about something.”  
“Shoot.”  
“If my personality gets stuck on the bad one, will you still love me?”  
Jumin sat up in bed, giving Max his full attention. “Why would you ask that?”  
“You didn’t like me before I was nice, Im really scared if Im mean again then you wont love me anymore. I don’t want you to leave me.” He cried, wiping his tears on Jumin as he hugged him.  
“You weren’t like this when we got together, remember? I like both sides of you Max. If you keep both, or stick with one, Im still going to love you.”  
“What if...” Max began, but stopped himself.  
“What if what?” Jumin urged.  
“If I become my old self again, I don’t know...I didn’t like you before Jumin, what if I don’t like you again?”  
Jumin’s face went white and Max shuddered in response.  
“Do you think...you might not like me if you revert to your old self?” Jumin asked carefully.  
“I don’t know!” Max balled, burring himself in Jumin’s arms.

 

“Are you sure Hero is okay with this?” Xiah asked as Uknow sifted through his medications.  
“He’s fine. If I was in there he wouldn’t be able to hold still anyway, Im doing him a favor. There, your pills are where you can reach them in the morning.”  
“Thank you for everything.” Xiah said softly. “I appreciate your support in all this.”  
Uknow squeezed his shoulder softly. “I know how much this means to you, so Ill help you in any way I can.”  
Xiah reached up and pulled Uknow down to him in a tight hug. “I wish Micky were like you, Hero is so lucky to have you.”  
Uknow laughed and pulled back slightly. “I know he is.”

Micky’s head hit the head board as he moaned, hips thrusting up into Hero’s face.  
Hero pushed him back into the bed forcefully. “You trying to chock me? Relax.” He laughed, taking Micky back into his mouth.  
“Im so glad you aren’t dead.” Micky sighed in a daze of pleasure.  
“Penis surgery doesn’t kill you.” Hero said with his mouth full.  
“No, I mean when Woo Hyun tried to kill you.”  
Hero sat straight up. “What did you say?!”  
“Oh, shit...”

“How come everywhere we go you get an entourage?” Ubin asked Dong Hwa while eyeing the Tae Kwon Do masters that had been following them around, ‘awwww’ing.  
“Im just so cute.” Dong Hwa shrugged.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Full Moon Entertainment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/311200) by [hgiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hgiel/pseuds/hgiel)




End file.
